A star in the sky
by MMDProgramVocaloid
Summary: First fan fiction!A red head rudie that stands out from the rest,yet prefers to stay in his home under the shadows of Tokyo,thinks he can't seem to live for a peaceful life with cops after him,have other rudies pick a fight with him everyday,and be burdened by a painful fate.All changes when he meets friends,who tell him otherwise. Can they truly give him the life he longed for?
1. Not the best start

"Black rock shooter, where are you?"

It was a busy city filled with human chatter and sounds of vehicles. Passing children with had smiling faces and their voices were filled with laughter. Buses and cars of all kind honked at each other during a large traffic jam. Men in suits were speaking on their phones, shopkeepers were shouting at one another. It was quite a normal day in this city of Tokyo-to. Everything except for one thing.

In the edge of the noise filled town sat a large radio tower. From atop, you could probably see the whole city, which was true. On the platform on top of the silver rusted tower was a boy of young age. He sat on the edge of the platform with one leg dangling and his other knee close to his chest. One of his elbows rested on his knee while his other hand rested on the platform. The teenage boy had dark scarlet hair. He allowed it to flow freely by the wind. Gloves were worn on his hands and he had black jeans. A wristwatch fit snuggly on his left hand. Music boomed loudly from it. His mind was far off in the distance, though. Different music played clearly through his headphones. His blue goggles covered his closed eyes and the song being played was the only sound he heard through his ears. Nothing else. His green T-shirt remained blowing by the wind. In blue katakana his name was written clearly.

"Beat."

Every beat and rhythm of the playing song on his headphones was of a clear, young girl's voice. A voice that seemed to be desperately holding back tears. Nothing else existed to Beat other than that innocent voice seeping into his ears in that one moment. At last, the song of the black haired girl ended, and he opened his eyes and stood up at the edge of the platform, with the city far below him. The red head was pulled back to reality. Buses, chattering children, helicopters and all city noises now reached his ears. He couldn't help but listen to every sound of everything. Every rhythm. Every beat.

"Get away from me, yo!" A young boy with green hair skated as quickly as he could through the streets of the busy town. He knocked into trash cans, garbage bags, even passing people as he attempted to skate his best to escape from three angry rudies skating not far from him. The boy of green hair wore a blue hoodie along with shorts of a brown color. His legs were strapped with large, yellow skates. He seemed to be desperately trying to skate away from his angry fans as quickly as possible. He turned a quick corner. Not long after, the three large skaters appeared around the corner as well and skated through the screaming crowd of people as well. All three had blue masks on and had a blue, scaly fish-like costume. They wore an dark blue apron and had scaly blue skates strapped on to them. Their skating abilities were proven to be far more better than their victim's.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" The panting green haired boy shrieked. His orange backpack strapped diagonally around him had a bit of graffiti on it. It had a purple hue to it. "Just pick on someone your own size!" Though his cry was loud, nobody seemed to pay much attention to the warring rudies.

The large shibuya terminal was quite the appropriate battlefield for rudies, considering its size. However, the little boy that was ganged up on wanted no part in this. He wall-rided his way through the crowd and grinded on hand rail for a staircase. His angry mob followed him differently. They grinded on a long chair and jumped on a another handrail. Their paths would soon be intersected. By the time the fish rudie's victim realized his mistake, it was too late for him. The head of their three pushed the green head victim off the rail and jumped to where he had landed. Lucky for the blue hooded boy, the fall wasn't so high. Unfortunately, another one of the three scaly members threw him to a nearby wall. He cried in pain as he felt the wall smash into his side, or was it the other way around? Nearby civilians hid behind stands and signs as they watched the poor boy about to get beat up by the three brutal skaters. Their faces showed nervousness, fear, and perhaps a bit of sympathy, but no sign of determination to save the small victim. The young teen shook his head after being punched and attempted to punch him back. His fist smashed into the middle of the apron. He winced in pain and held his held back and held it like it was injured. It seems as though under the apron was more hard scaly armor. Another member behind him pushed into a shop and the beat up rudie did a few flips before crashing through a window and breaking a wooden table to pieces.

He was coughing really hard as the three gangsters stood in front of him, he felt really small. The grren haired boy sat up and looked at his body through his 3D glasses (that somehow magically happened to stay on), his knees were slightly scrapped and he had several bruises here and there. A cut on his arm was slightly bleeding. He had no chance of running away now. The young teen glared at the gigantic sized rudies in front of him.

"What's your problem with me, yo?" He asked in an irritated voice, trying to hide his fear, "All I did was skate around rokkaku Dai heights and then you hooligans began chasing me!" He pointed at the leading member of the three. His finger was trembling terribly.

The pointed member spoke up, in a deep voice. He grabbed yoyo up by his backpack and lifted him off the ground. "Look kid," He began as his victim gulped, "I don't care if you're a girl or a kid. Anyone that skates around our territory is _our _lunch. Whether you were looking to play or not." The two members watching behind him began laughing. "And." He continued. "No one gets away leaving without getting a few marks as evidence first if they stepped into poison jam territory." The poison jam member held the little boy by holding his arms. Another member skated happily to where he was and chuckled as he pulled his fist back. The locked up rudie turned his face away and shut his eyes. The claws on his hands were going to hurt a lot.

"Be ready!" The poison jam member shouted as he was about to deliver the punch on his small face. He flung his fist at the odd 3D glasses their victim wore. His punch was suddenly interrupted when a yellow spray can was thrown and hit him square in the jaw. The three members turned to look at the direction from which the spray can came from.

"Be ready for what?" asked a mocking voice. Poison Jam stared at a skinny teenager with red hair and spiky headphones. He wore tight jeans and a green T-shirt that had his name written in katakana. His own skates of choice were strapped on his feet. Beat was standing several meters from them, in the middle of the street. The hiding civilians and shopkeepers stared in shock as they assumed the red haired boy was asking for death. Some bit their nails with sweat dripping as they clung on to a sign they were hiding behind.

The poison jam member who was holding the boy threw him on the floor. Yo-yo groaned as his back made a loud thud against the floor of broken window glass and wood. The three turned their attention to the red head as the injured rudie clutched his stomach, muttering something about his mother.

For a second the three rudies were alarmed and serious. Then, after a good look at their foe they exchanged looks, and laughed. The leading member held his stomach. The blue hooded teen groaned in shame. Poison Jam seemed to be having a good laugh due to the fact that this skinny boy was trying to pick a fight with them. They looked at him again and gave a more controlled laugh. Beat didn't move, he had the same expressionless face on him with his arms folded. He definitely wasn't amused.

"Kid," One of the blue scaly members began, pointing to the red haired teen. "I honestly hope you know what you're doing, because either way, you're going to try to find a doctor or just be dumped in our sewers." The other two chuckled. Hiding civilians exchanged worried looks as they imagined the two rudies being destroyed and dumped into a sewer. The young teen had the same thought. It definitely didn't seem to be pleasant.

Much to their surprise, Beat answered them back and pointed to them, "I think _you _guys will be the ones looking for a doctor." His face showed absolutely no fear or worry. "I'll make you guys beg to never even be born." The poison jam members looked shocked for an instant, then had a good laugh again instantly. It seemed to be more louder than the previous. Some were even rolling on the floor. Finally, after wiping tears from their face they looked at their small foe with an evil grin.

"Proof it then!" The leading member laughed as he skated fast to beat. He aimed his right arm for the red head rudie. Right when his fist was inches from his face, the teen moved to his left and delivered a punch to the side of the member's nearly bald head. Immediately, the scaly rudie cried in pain as he staggered back a bit holding his head. Then he unknowingly skated closer to beat as he staggered, his head still held by his hands in pain. When he got close enough, Beat punched him really hard and quick on the forehead. His fist smashed through that part of the mask and hit him good on the forehead. The poison Jam smashed his head on a nearby lamppost and fainted. Beat smirked as he made a mocking gesture for more to come. The other two members of poison jam were fairly surprised. They were in shock again for a moment, then exchanged looks and began skating towards their new victim, now more alert than before.

The second poison jam member headed straight towards Beat. Screaming, the blue scaly member jumped and raised his right leg, attempting to kick down on the red haired teen. However, much to everyone's surprise, again, he quickly punched the poison jam straight in the stomach in midair. The large rudie didn't get the chance to cry in pain before his opponent kicked him hard in the face, which resulted him in practically flying through the air. He hit a horizontal wire and did a few flips before slamming into a balcony and landing painfully on his bottom. Beat grinned widely, he apparently had fast and good reflexes. The remaining poison jam member barely stood a chance either. He was a bit smarter than his companions, though. The last member grabbed one of the wooden chairs in the destroyed shop and threw it at his foe. Yet again, the young red head surprised him. He smashed through the flying chair that was aimed at him and pushed both his hands on his opponent's, making him right in front of him.

"Wanna waltz?" He asked in a sarcastic voice. The remaining member was filled with sweat and was terrified as beat grabbed him and turned in several circles to gain speed, and finally, beat had a determined smirk as he threw the opposing member through another shop window. A cupboard and several furniture fell on the poor rudie as his back was slammed against the floor. The two (conscious) poison jammers groaned in pain as the unconscious leader layed still against a lamp post. Everything was a mess. The civilians were quite relieved and happy that it was over, and some began walking away. Some continued staring as angry shopkeepers argued and yelled at Beat, who made the mess far more worse. He ignored them, however and skated to the boy he had saved. He struggled a bit before standing up and staggering a little bit. His condition wasn't well, but poison jam's might have looked far more worse. Beat folded his arms, a little irritated and looked at the kid as he was trying to recover. Finally, after several minutes,he managed to accept what just happened.

"W-why'd you save me, yo?" He asked, still slightly unstable. "You could've just left me to die."

"Yeah? Well just shut up before I regret it, kid." Beat replied in a cold voice. He really didn't know why he evened saved this random rudie. He just felt as though it was right. 'Why did I save him?' He wondered. He began skating towards the groaning jammers and was about to send them back to their "territory" when he was interrupted abruptly by police sirens.

"Oh, it's the police, mom!" A child shouted, pointing to a police car far in the distance.

"Yes, yes." A woman answered. "Come on now, we have to leave quickly." She seemed worried and nervous, as if something bad was going to happen. She tugged the hand of her child and they walked away quickly. All of the other civilians followed that same example with worried looks. A shopkeeper kicked the green haired rudie before hiding in his shop and closing it, as other shop keepers did the same too.

One of the conscious poison jam members skated (with a slight limp) towards the conscious member.

"Dude!" He shouted. "It's the police! We gotta get outta here!" He pulled with all the strength he could up one of his companions as they dragged their leader in the direction of rokkaku dai heights as fast as they could. Both of them had limps and injuries here and there, which wasn't surprising, considering the brutal force that beat gave them. Some of their armor were scratched and even broken.

They stood still for several seconds, in a sudden daze. Suddenly they snapped out of it as the police cars came closer. "Come on, kid!" Beat shouted, "if you're a rudie, run!" He pointed to the direction of dogenzoka hill as he skated towards the police cars.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" the green haired rudie said as he skated after his savior. "What the hell are _you _doing, yo?" His knees were scraped, so it was slightly difficult for him to keep up with beat, who glared at him as they continued skating at high speed.

"_you_ go home," He replied in a cold voice. "Let the real rudies do the rudie work." The younger of the two glared at him, in result to him implying that he was nothing more than a wannabe.

"I _am _a rudie, yo," He said, a bit annoyed, "And the name is yo-yo."

'I never asked.' Beat thought as he rolled his eyes beneath his blue goggles. He didn't waste his breath to share his thoughts, though. He grabbed a pole that happened to be on the floor (probably a clothing drier stick) and he expertly threw it far at the police car's direction, which was pretty far away. Not even several seconds later the pole was stuck between a tire and the car suddenly swerved and blocked the way of several other police cars. Most of the other cars still drove at high speed ,though.

'That'll give me enough time,' He thought to himself. "Come on kid, take advantage of all the situations around you," He gestured yo-yo to turn around and skate to dogenzoka hill. The two made a turn and began skating away from the police, a rudie's worst nightmare, that is, if you're caught. Yo-yo tripped a bit here and there, but managed to keep up within a 5 feet radius within Beat. They made it halfway through the terminal before several cars caught up to them. The red haired turned around and made an annoyed face.

"You focus on your skating," He commanded. "I'll take care of the cars or somehow manage to deceive them, while skating." His voice was full of annoyance and he wondered how he let himself into this mess.

"Woah… like seriously, yo?" Yo-yo asked, still skating, "Thanks, bro."

"Yeah, don't call me "bro"," He rolled his eyes. "Just keep up with me, I'm not saving your sorry ass anymore if you get caught by the police." They made a sharp turn and beat began skating backwards to have a clear look at his target.

There were 2 cars that managed to follow them.

'Here we go,' He thought to himself as he took out 2 spray cans almost out of nowhere. One in each hand. Yo-yo continued looking in front of him, focusing on his road. The red head took out a clip from his pocket and clipped it on the bottun of one of the spray cans and shook it hard. Then he threw it at the nearest police car window. For a second, it just bounced off the window. Then it began spraying in circles in midair, rainbow graffiti was sprayed all over the car window. The cop who was driving swerved to one corner and nearly crashed into a building. It stopped just in time. The driver got out and attempted to chase after the two rudies, but they already seemed to be out of his sight. Angry, he kicked his car door, but only lightly.

There was only one car left chasing after them. Yo-yo was still focusing on his skating and beat was still skating backwards with one graffiti can in his hand. He was still deciding what to do with his remaining one. Out of all the possible strategies in his head, he decided to choose a risky one. 'There's no fun if there's no risk, now is there?' he thought to himself. He stopped skating backwards and began gaining speed towards the last car that was on their trail. The police car now seemed to be driving toward Beat at full speed, as well as he did. When they were several feet away from each other, the rudie jumped and stepped on the front of the car and sprayed the window full of rainbow graffiti. The graffiti can seemed to have the ability to produce several different kinds of colors at once. The car stopped abruptly, the car shook a bit as it did. Beat remained crouched on the hood of the cop car. The driver came out suddenly ready to catch the rudie that sprayed his car. The red head teen quickly sprayed his face and clothing with the remaining graffiti he had before he could do anything, though. The cop wailed in pain as he covered his face with his hands on the floor. 'He'll live,' He thought to himself as Beat began skating towards Yo-yo, who was still focusing on not crashing into anything. The duo skated to Dogenzoka hill with no more cars in pursuit.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Yo-yo shouted in glee as they ducked into an alleyway. Beat shook his head with his hands on his hips. It didn't seem to be his day. He looked down at the green haired boy he had saved, who was still covered in slight bruises and scraped knees.

"Hey, kid," He began, "I did you a favor, now do me one. Get lost, please," His voice remained cold and harsh towards yo-yo. Then he began skating away from him and got deeper into the alleyway.

"Whu- wha?" Yo-yo began skating slowly after his savior. "What do you mean get lost? You just saved me, can't we just be a team for now or something?" Beat rolled his eyes, that was the thing he didn't want to hear. He suddenly regretted saving that poor boy's ass. He didn't want a team, ever, especially with weaklings. The older rudie glared at the younger teen, whom stopped.

"If you want to say thank you," He said, "Then just get out of my face, it'll help a lot," Then he skated away from yo-yo's sight.

Beat turned many sharp turns before he near his "home". It wasn't that far from where he was. Although it was noon and the sun still shone bright in the sky, there wasn't many people in the area of dogenzoka hill he was in. He slowly skated back, in a walking pace. There wasn't music in his headphone, but he turned down the radio on his wristwatch. The hill was pretty silent, not many vehicles past by, which was a bit strange. Suddenly he heard silent skating at the same pace he was in behind him. It was a bit hard to tell, because he wore headphones, but his senses were always sharp otherwise. He sighed angrily and turned his head around ready to yell at yo-yo, who he thought followed him.

"Didn't I tell you to just leave me alone for goddamn sake-!" He stopped yelling abruptly. There seemed to be nothing behind him. He then looked down when he felt something near his own skates. It was nothing but a cat. Beat shook his head in embarrassment. He quickly skated off to his home base then, with his mind still thinking about forming a team.

The day past by rather quickly when he got to his garage. It was just his regular routine, eat, practice, shower, then just sleep. Since he slept really late due to his late schedule, he mostly woke up rather late in the morning or even afternoon.

When he awoke from his couch, he felt as though this day would be like all the rest. Always wishing to plot something against rokkaku Gouji, or help out helpless rudies here and there. Since he had not much money, he just mugged or stole some food from some old (but strict) shopkeeper. He sat there on his couch with his legs now folded. The red haired just sat there thinking, he felt that something was going to happen today. He always had these feelings, but this just seemed a bit different than usual. Maybe it was because he decided what he would already do today.

Beat started skating around dogenzoka hill at noon. He figured he would rather have his hair tied in pigtails like madoka magica than to do what he was going to do. But he was going to do it anyway.

He reached the destination he wanted to start in. The red head jumped off a _really_ tall building and landed on the ground about a few 10 feet below it. There was purple graffiti in front of him, and everywhere else on the hill. He hesitated a bit, but decided he would try it out anyways. Beat picked up a graffiti can nearby and shook it. What else did he have to lose?

The rest of the process took several hours. There was a lot of purple graffiti around the hill, despite its small size. Before Beat covered them all, it looked like a purple macaroon forest or something close to the description. Now, it looked a hill just covered in normal graffiti, which is probably what most of the residence prefers than a purple palace. By then the sun was beginning to set, light hit the buildings. The hill was now showered with normal sun rays. It seemed normal, but beat felt something awfully wrong. His feelings and predictions sucked, they were never positive, but they always had to be right.

Beat's wristwatch suddenly had a man's voice bursting from it. He quickly looked at it, a bit startled. Then his surprised face turned to a grin, it was his favorite radio, Jet set Radio, which was a pirated underground radio station. It was pretty much all of Tokyo-to's rudies' favorite radio station. It gave free, top secret information on the police's every move. If you're a normal person, you would think that such a radio station was terrible and irresponsible and all that other stuff. But when you're a rudie, you really had nothing else to do besides messing with other gangs and of course, the rokkaku police. DJ K's voice boomed out of the watch like a missile. His voice was probably louder than an elephant on fire while fighting someone like Gouji (which was impossible, but this isn't from experience, so go ahead and try it if you like).

"This is the underground pirated radio station your parents and teachers don't want you to listen to!" DJ K shouted, "JET SET RADIOOOO!" Beat already grown accustomed to his mega loud voice. "Apparently, someone completely wiped out the blue fishies of toyko-to!" He continued, "The dogenzoka hill that was covered in complete purple from poison jam is now covered in some better looking artwork by some creepy guy in spiky headphones!"

Beat suddenly began to think if he should be happy he was mentioned on jet set radio, or a bit angry by the fact that DJ K just made fun of his appearance. 'Both,' He finally decided.

"You better put on your running skates kid!" He shouted through the watch, "'Cause poison jam's tearing up the hill lookin' for you right now! And I don't think they're looking for your autograph!"

The teenager stared blankly at a building in which he sprayed his own graffiti on, like he was some mental old man that lost his way. Did DJ K really say that poison jam was after him? Knowing such a reckless group, they were probably going to send the tougher ones, perhaps the best after him. He met some of them in the past and it wasn't fun at all. For him at least.

Finally, the words seemed to process through his brain and his eyes opened wide (which was hard to tell because of his blue oversized goggles). Beat rushed to find his way back to his garage, where he was safe. He knew by the feeling he had today that something interesting was going to happen, but he thought that that was just the feeling itself. Things almost never went positive for him. He skated through a sewer pipe and jumped on top of staircase railing. When he got up, standing several yards away where the big three uglies themselves.

Well, they weren't standing, actually, they were skating after a girl with a helmet and a dress that had green on the edges of the collar and the ends of the dress. She seemed to be skating for her life as grinded down the hill and jumped over an empty pedestal that once held a statue (Beat hardly knew whom that statue was, because he just doesn't care). The blue uglies chased after her, yelling insults and laughing. One of them even called her ugly, which didn't make sense considering the fact they were probably a thousand times hideous than the targeted female rudie. The skilled teenage girl jumped down an edge of a really tall building (the one he had jumped off himself) and skated off as fast as she could (which was pretty darn fast in beat's opinion) the moment she touched the ground. The gang of blue fishes chased after her, but staggered a bit when they jumped off the edge and hit the ground. The red head was sure that if they had been a tiny bit heavier, they would have cracked the asphalt they landed on. 'Maybe they're looking for a chick to play with instead of trying to gauge out my eyes,' He thought. Beat sighed in relief and began skating up the hill and was about to exit dogenzoka hill when he felt a bit hesitation inside of him. He looked back at the path the mini Godzillas took along with the helpless girl. The young rudie didn't know why he felt a bit guilty. He just had a feeling that the girl would be dead meat because of him, or worse. Poison never takes their torturing easy on anyone, even girls and children. Their boss must have been one mean dude. Beat remembered how the weaker poison jams beat up yo-yo with no mercy despite his rather young age. No way was this girl going to stand a chance. He made a face at the thought of the female rudie that was being chased being teared to shreds by their boss, or something close to that. After about a minute of thinking, he finally made his desicon.

"I hate this," He groaned as he skated down the hill and jumped off the edge of the rather tall building. He was going to have to face the uglies either way, whether he liked it or not. He was never given a choice to begin with. The only problem was how to face these thicker armored, older poison jams that were much stronger than the ones he easily fought yesterday.

Gum was riding on a railing that made a wide turn downwards on a rather steep hill. Following her were really big armored skaters that was seemed to be chasing after her. They wore terrifying masks that was enough to make younger kids wet their pants. Their blue armor looked scaly. All were signs that you were looking at poison jam, which would probably be the last thing you'll see if you're unlucky. And not as in the type where they make you die in a second kind of way, but more in a _oh-my-god-they're-going-to-torture-slowly_ kind of way. The targeted rudie would almost rather work in some random police station. Gum wasn't having the best day, she was just skating leisurely across dogenzoka, admiring the sunset like she had all the time in the world. Then suddenly, poson jam pointed at her and shouted something like, "Gahahahaha!" then they began chasing after her with graffiti cans. Seeing this, she did the natural thing, she ran for her life. She already skated around dogenzoka hill three times with the three crazies chasing after her. The orange haired rudie had no idea why she was targeted, but she sure as hell wouldn't ask.

The adjusted her helmet a bit as she began skating down yet another hill. She could hear poison jam grinding down a rail behind her. She dared to look back, the poison jammers were so close to her than before now. Gum didn't have as much stamina as them, and began losing speed.

"God dammit!" She screamed as one of the poison jammers managed to spray a little bit of graffiti on her back. She began skating backwards and held out her spray can in front of the surprised poison jammers face, who wasn't say far behind her. "Eat this, you blue freak!" Gum unleashed a whole array of bluish- green colored graffiti onto his face. He shut his eyes closed as most of the paint was sprayed on his mask and neck. It wasn't much trouble to him, but he slowed down a little bit as gum skated quickly down the hill. But they were still close to her. The poison jam with black paint on his mask looked like some dude that got the wrong plastic surgery. He pointed at her as he held his hand over his neck and slowly pulled to the other side, like a sign that he was going to chop either her head off or his own head off. It wasn't going to be hard for them to jump of the railing and push her down by now.

She shut her eyes closed just about when one of the uglies looked as if he was going to push pounce.

"Gaha!" He laughed in their extremely peculiar way. "We told you you're dead! Now you're-!" The poor jammer didn't get to finish his cliché sentence as someone kicked him straight in the face. Gum managed to open her eyes and look back as the poison jammer fell off the rail and his companions turned and looked at their new threat.

"'Sup, uglies!" Beat greeted as he stepped off of the poison jam's face he landed his foot on. There were rollerblade marks on the back of poison jam's almost bald head. His comrades had a look of surprise and anger as they focused their new target on red headed rudie regretted doing what he did just now, despite the fact he was smiling on the outside. He just jumped off of some random unknown height and kicked someone's face hard. Who wouldn't be angry and surprised? Gum quietly made her escape as the guys were beginning to have a fight of their own. The atmosphere was definitely not pleasant there as the two remaining jammers chased after her odd savior that came out of nowhere. Gum now just wanted to go back to her small hideout, where she was much more safer. She began skating away, but then suddenly, a smaller rudie with green hair and strange 3-D glasses stood in front of her. Was he looking for trouble?

"Dude, you're just going to leave him there?" He said, with a bit of an agitated voice. He pointed at the direction beat and poison jam skated to. "That dude just saved your life, yo!"

Gum was certainly not in the mood for this. "Look kid, it's his business if he wants to act hero and save a damsel in distress." She answered in an equally agitated voice. "But I'm not going to be his savior just 'cause he saved me!" She made hand movements as she talked, like she was annoyed, which she was. She was just chased by some random guys she had no business with, skated for her life, and was almost killed if it weren't for some weird dude with wacky headphones. Who wouldn't be annoyed?

Yo-yo stared at her with his hands folded and his face showed that he was really wasn't accept this excuse. Gum found it hard to take him seriously considering the fact that yo-yo was about a foot shorter than her. The three rudies were obviously not having their best day.

It was Beat's turn to skate for his life. Despite going at the speed of a train with jetpacks attached to them, poison jam would somehow always be able to stay about 20 feet within his radius. Almost like they were supposed to attached to him like magnets. Beat desperately tried to shake off this thought as he say one of the remaining two jammers grinding on a telephone wire above him on his left. The red head made a really annoyed face as he slowed down a little so that poison jam was closer to him at full speed. He was just focused on beat, nothing else. Beat was also skating pretty fast, they both went at around the same speed. Since the larger rudie was so focused on the red haired one, he didn't noticed the wall they were heading straight to. At the last seconds, Beat slid down under a small tunnel under the wall like a baseball player, sliding for his life. The tunnel was only large enough for him. The poison jammer didn't even notice this or slow down. Instead his mask slammed into the wall. Beat was sure that he cracked the wall as he could hear the sound of the impact inside the tunnel. Beat slid out and got up, skating away at full speed. The blue fish on the other side staggered just a little bit, shaking his head as he recovered from the shock. The other Mr. Sunshine skated to his comrade and pointed a shortcut to where the tunnel led. The two skated as fast as they could in pursuit of their "idol" like they were crazy fans stalking their favorite band or singer.

In several minutes, just as he expected as he skated down a hill while riding on the rails, he heard familiar grinding. He glanced behind him. It just had to be his best buddies in the world skating after him, shouting and laughing in their strangely peculiar way. He jumped on a green railing that was next to a wall. As if to mock them, he spray painted on the wall while grinding really fast: "Poison jammers haven't brushed their teeth since the police had started eating donuts everyday." It was messy, but was quite legible.

The blue fishes were quite stupid, but they knew how to read. One gained speed and jumped on the rail that beat was on, right behind him.

"Hello Mr. Sunshine," He said in a shaky voice. The two were grinding down the hill really fast, but that didn't stop the poison jam member attempt to punch his victim in the face. Beat ducked just time, but the attack was quickly followed by a kick. Thanks to decent reflexes, he backflipped out of his reach before the talons on his skates kicked his face. Beat hand-standed on the railing for about a split second after his backflip and kicked poison jam's face as he jumped back to his feet, continuing to grind down the rail. The kicked would have normally knocked someone off, but this dude was pretty tough, so no, that wasn't going to happen. The enraged rudie was about to spray into beat's face out of surprise until something came sailing through the air and hit him straight on the cheek. He fell as his other cheek hit the wall as the surprised jammer fell off the rail. Beat jumped off the rail and stared at the guy that grinding right behind him a second ago. The red head rudie was probably going to think that the blue fish just had some odd muscle spasm disease from the sewers if it weren't for the yellow spray can lying next to the fallen rudie. Picking the graffiti can up, beat turned to look at the direction it came from. It had to be his other best buddy, yo-yo. The green haired rudie was breathing hard with sweat, like he couldn't believe what he just did. Beat just inferred that the stupid kid just threw the spray can at the poison jam, attempting to pay him back for yesterday.

The poison jam got up, shaking his head. Beat wished he would have just layed on the wall for a whole day, but of course not. This guy was tough, but he smashed his face on a wall, hit his cheek on another wall, and had a plastic can sailing at him at the speed of a jet. Beat would have almost felt sorry for the poison jammer if he wasn't trying to kill him. The two tougher teenagers eyed at yet again another new target, yo-yo.

Yo-yo stepped back out of fear. "T-they're not looking at me, are they?" He stuttered. He looked hastily behind him on his right and left. "Mother of madoka, they're lookin' at me, yo!" He skated off like a wailing chicken running away from a chicken molester, with the two poison jam dudes skating after him as the chicken molesters. Beat wanted to skate after them, with a score to settle, but he tripped over the spray can and fell. His chest and chin fell on the asphalt hard. His hands were in front of him.

"Ow…" He moaned as he began to get up. No matter how he tried to look at it, he could not find one positive event that happened today. He was scratching the back of his head as a hand was extended towards his face. "Huh?" He said out of surprise. Beat looked up, and found the girl who had cowardly skated away after he saved her. She had a face on like this was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Upon closer inspection, he found out that her hair in the front on the sides of her cheeks were curled like cat whiskers. There was also katakana on her dress, just like he did on his shirt.

"Get up!" She said in an equally annoyed voice as her face.

Beat snapped back to reality as he got up himself without her hand. He hastily brushed the sides of his jeans as he began to skate after the uglies of the sewers. However, gum grabbed his arm, "Woah, calm down superman," she teased in a mocking tone. Beat turned back to glare at her. "If you're going to charge in front of _those _guys, you're gonna need a plan." The red head snorted at this as he pulled his arm away from gum's reach.

"Look lady, I didn't save you so you could get in my way," He snarled. "So do me a favor and get lost, or jump off a radio tower or somethin' just get out of my way!"

"Excuse me?" Gum was definitely not a girl that gives in easily. "You need some help, boy. 'Cause if you go around refusing help from everyone, you might as well never accomplish anything in your life!" She stuck her head in front of his face, they were around the same height and age. Her hands were on her hips.

"I don't need clingy girls like you to help me!" He said pushing gum a bit as he began turning away. "If I need help, I certainly won't go to someone weaker than me!"

The female rudie snapped as she kicked him on the back of his head. That alone probably showed just how horrible of a duo those two would be if they worked together. Beat staggered a few steps ahead with one hand behind his head. He turned back to face the daring girl who kicked him. He shot a really deadly glare at her. But he had a better plan than to hit a girl.

"Fine, you want to help?" He growled. "I'll let you!" Gum wasn't aware of what was to follow.

Yo-yo tried to skate his best, but his best was clearly not enough. At least he managed to hide in small alleys a while before one of the members found him again and he had to hide someplace else. This time, he hid in a pile of junk that was to be collected the next morning. He didn't know why people wanted to throw out bed and furniture when they looked perfectly fine. The green haired rudie tried his best not to breath as he heard the two skating near him. He peeked underneath the bed and found a shadow slowly skating by. He sighed of relief in his mind as the member seemed to have overlooked the bed and went somewhere else. He was about to go out from under the furniture when he heard a sound above him. He peered above him. It wasn't dark anymore. Instead, he saw two ugly faces. The bed was flung aside and the poison jammers surrounded him. 'Well,' He thought. 'This is convenient' he thought. One of the members picked yo-yo from the pile and flung him towards another pile of garbage, thanks to that, he wasn't hurt badly. But he knew he was about to be.

On a tall building above them, stood the duo that had fought minutes ago. Well, one of them was standing to be exact, gum's skates didn't reach the ground.

"Uhhh.." Gum began. "You think this'll _really _work?" She was upside down, so she didn't feel so good.

"I think," Beat answered as he shrugged. "it might."

"Yeah? Just don't let go, or I'll kill you so hard that you'll die to death in my afterlife." She said nervously. The reason she was upside down was because beat was holding her with one of his arms over his shoulder. She could feel the blood rising to her face as he said, "Just remember that you're a weapon right now, and weapons don't talk or move." Before she could protest, beat and gum jumped off the building recklessly and aimed straight at the poison jam that flung yo-yo.

It was supposed to be a stealthy-like attack, but gum's scream alarmed the two poison jammers, yo-yo and some nearby pigeons that flew away. The poor rudie below looked up, but what greeted his face was another hit. Gum's helmet smashed through his mask. She groaned as beat backflipped out of the poison jammer's reach. Then he flung her at him as her helmet successfully banged against the side of the poor blue fish's side of the staggered, and fell down after a few seconds. Gum was on the floor holding her head, trying to regain recovery from the dizziness. It was the dumbest and stupidest idea that she ever agreed to. If it wasn't for her helmet, she would probably get a concussion from smashing into poison jam's face at 100 miles per hour. Yo-yo and beat stared at the remaining poison jammer. They were about to fight when the sound that all rudie's feared the most blasted through the air. Police sirens. Great.

"Gahaha!" The poison jammer laughed in his peculiar once more before the the poison jam that beat kicked in the face came out of nowhere and picked up his unconscious comrade. The three quickly skated away. "See Ya, losers!"

Yo-yo stuck his tongue at them childishly as gum got up and shook her head. The police sirens got closer.

"Got anymore _brilliant_ ideas, genius?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"I got one!" Yo-yo chimed in to prevent an argument. He raised his hand, "how 'bout run?" The electric fences were about to be set up as the trio began skating desperately.

Some white coated cops were already after them. And to make it even brighter for the three rudies, they were barely close to the exit of dogenzoka hill. Those cops ran pretty darn fast despite the fact that they were chasing after kids with skates.

"You guys focus on skating!" Beat hissed as he glanced behind him as they charged down the hill. "I can keep them busy. Probably."

"I ain't gonna complain!" Yo-yo replied as he leaned forward a bit, increasing his speed a little. However, gum glared at him, but did as she was told to.

Beat skated backwards, something he loved doing to mock cops and other rudies. Skating a little bit away from his temporary comrades, he led some to a pole. A few followed him.

"Don't let them get away!" One of them shouted.

He circled around the telephone, which led the cops following his example. He quickly sprayed their backs while they thought he was still skating around the pole aimlessly. The dropped on the floor for some unknown reason.

He caught up with his friends quickly as the three continued skating through a store that held random manga and other stuff that the trio didn't cared about. Even as the cops chased them, books and clothes flew everywhere. One ran straight into a sign in the confusion. Crowds of people screamed at the intrusion. An M rated manga fell on yo-yo's face by accident, causing him to trip, but getting up quickly.

Gum and Beat waited for yo-yo as they stood near a pile of fallen books. Finally, he caught up and they darted through the store again. Beat saw a black rock shooter manga in the corner of his eyes (goggles, to be exact) and quickly took two volumes when no one noticed. He hid them in his pockets, which somehow managed to fit them. They finally exited out of the store and charged to the sewer pipes. A window above them shattered. Beat looked up, a cop was ready to pounce on them. He took a pole that happened to be lying near him and held it above him. The cop fell on it that exact moment with the pole between his legs. It looked horribly painful. Beat dropped the common weapon on the ground and skated with his two comrades agin. Yo-yo laughed and gum giggled, though she tried to keep it in as the cop behind them was crouched on the ground and moaned on and on about his pained area.

They grinded up the stair railings as they finally were several meters from the exit. They skated as fast as they could to get away from the cops in persuit. The trio could feel lady luck with them, until a really loud sound began blasting through the air. They looked up as they skated, it was a helicopter. The rotors were pretty darn loud. Just as they were a few steps away from freedom, a few wires flew down from the annoying helicopter and somehow managed to wrap itself around yo-yo's legs, causing him to trip.

"OW!" He screamed as his jaw hit the floor. Soon, Gum was tied up ,too. They were deeply struggling as Beat skated back to them, attempting to let them free hastily and returning to the garage as fast as he could. But of course, lady luck disappeared as he tripped over the annoying black wires that tied up his legs. All three were arrested. Beat screamed and shouted in frustration. The police cars surrounded them and a few of them kicked them into the back of the cop car. He moaned as he thought this day really was the worst for him.

And it did.

Authors note: Well, that wraps up the first chapter! It was a bit rushed at the end, sorry, haha! ^_^;

This one is revised because the one before was rather too fast. So I added more detail and changed it up a bit. I hope you liked it!

The song he was listening to in the beginning (this will be a big part of the fanfic!) is black rock shooter. Don't ask me why it suits him, I'll explain in later chapters, trust me, you might like it. :3

I hope you guys support by reading and reviewing! Please review it, it helps me move on in this fan fiction 8D


	2. Jailbreak

Beat was sitting with his legs crossed in the interrogation room. One arm was holding his right cheek while the other was resting on the table. He rolled his eyes un-amusingly under his blue goggles while Captain Onishima blabbered on and on about charges and damage, who was pacing back and forth behind the red haired teen. Onishima smelled suspiciously of donuts and something unpleasant that beat couldn't identify, and he really didn't want to find out. The room was rather small and dark. There was a chair across from him, but apparently, the captain didn't need it. White light was glaring at him above them. Beat was seriously trying his best not to fall asleep by staring at the light, the few times he tried, he almost made himself go blind. But that was nearly better than listening to that dumb cop talking to himself. Beat really wanted to blow his brains out from the boredom, even though he wore headphones, Onishima talked really darn loud.

"…not to mention destroying a shop window, two chairs, a table, spraying cops, vandalizing streets, _and _causing really bad pain for one cop with a pole…" Onishima slammed his hand beside the dazed red head, the shock made him jump and caused him to look at the captain. "You're in a heck load of trouble, kid!" The cop had a short stubble and a terrible 90's hairstyle, good for keeping dogs away from his donuts probably.

Beat wanted to do his best breaking out by causing the least damage he could, so he tried to talk his way out. "uhhhh.." Finding words wasn't easy. "But there were other rudies that were beating up a poor kid!" He shouted, gesturing his arms to one side like yo-yo was there. "And I was trying to minimize the damage in both dogenzoka hill and the shop district in shibuya terminal by only breaking a _few _items! It's not my fault that the big uglies ran away like chickens when you guys happened to be coming!" His voice sounded really irritated, he swerved his arms to another side. "And I even saved that one girl whose name-I-don't-care! I probably deserve a thank you! Not a jail time!"

Onishima sat down in the chair across from beat at last. His hands intertwined and he leaned forward. The dude looked like a wannabe interrogator with a really, really terrifying hair style. Beat and the captain glared at each other.

"Like I care if you save those worthless brats!" He said, rolling his eyes, then he narrowed his eyes at the red haired boy in front of him. "Why would you save random people if you don't even know them?"

Easy answer. "Unlike you worthless donut eating machines, I help out people in trouble rather than begging at Gouji for money," He muttered, facing away with his arms crossed. It was silent for a second, then beat's eyes widened, remembering the fact that he wants to do this peacefully. He looked back at Onishima, the poor dude looked like he was ready to shoot him with some rubber bullets, which still hurt. "UMMM.. uhhh… I- I mean, uh well, you know, I don't blame you guys for having families and needing money, you're rather brave for putting up with lame gangs like poison jam." He added quickly. Beat wanted to punch himself in the face. 'Real smooth, beat.' He thought to himself sarcastically. Even though the captain's anger had retreated, he still had that un-amused face on him that the teen wanted to rip off real bad.

"Cut the nice crap, punk." He answered in an un-amused voice, his face barely changing with his arms crossed. Beat's shoulders sagged, knowing that his plan won't work. His eyes rolled again.

"Alright, what are you going to do with me?"

The unfortunate teenager was pushed into a jail cell. Beat nearly tripped, but he turned around and saw a cop lock the door and walk away. Other prisoners reached for the policeman, trying to reach for his keys. Poor guy, he probably hates this job. The now imprisoned teen growled in frustration and kicked the metal bars, unfortunately, it only made a dent (which is still pretty good).

"Wow, we're all in the same cell."

Beat turned around at the familiar, yet annoying voice. What he saw were two bunk beds, one on each side. One of the beds were vacant (probably for him), yo-yo, swing his legs on the edge of the mattress, had the bed atop of his (beat wished for the kid to fall down and give himself a concussion), on top of the opposite bed, a blue haired girl curled up in a ball, he never seen her before, and the orange haired girl that he had saved had the bed below the blue haired girl's. Of course, he just had to get in the same cell as one kid that won't shut up, a girl that looks like she needs a hug, and a bossy female that still holds a grudge against him for using her helmet as a weapon, though beat couldn't really blame her. The red haired boy rolled his eyes for the third time in the last hour, this couldn't be any worse. And of course it just had to.

"I'm so bored, yo!" Yo-yo whined as beat sat on the mattress below his. 'Prepare yourself listening to this brat for the rest of your life,' Beat noted himself in his mind.

"You don't say?" Gum replied, sitting on the edge of her bed. "If you're gonna whine, whine to Albert Einstein over there!" She gestured one arm to Beat's direction. "Rather, if he has an idea to break out, expect him to use your 3-D glasses as a shuriken or something." Her voice had a sense of sarcasm in it, and her expression showed just how annoyed she was that she tangled in this mess.

However, yo-yo didn't seem to realize that that was sarcasm, "Cool, I love ninjas!" His smile stretched across his face, a mouth that was just as big as how much he talked. The teen underneath wasn't as pleased. Beat shot a glare that paralyzed gum for about a second or two. He had one heck of a scary glare. Yo-yo was convinced that if beat did that to the blue haired girl across from him, she would break down in tears. The green haired boy glanced at the girl curled in a ball in the bed several feet from him, she looked like she hadn't had a hug in years, and needed one now. The teen shivered as her hands wrapped around her skates. Was she a rudie, too?

Gum recovered from the medusa glare that she received, and frowned in dismay. "Look genius, I don't know about you," She began. "But I want to get out of here ASAP, so think up a better plan like what I'm doing! I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life being forced to look at that face of yours, and I'm sure you don't want to see mine."

Beat wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed after he lied on the bed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He answered almost immediately, as his eyes opened and they narrowed at gum, "We just break out,"

"Gee, thanks genius, wouldn't never figured it out myself," she leaned forward.

"That's why I said it was obvious," Beat sat on the edge of his bed now, too and the two cats and dogs frowned at each other. They were ready for an epic battle of verbal fighting.

Yo-yo covered his ears, but still heard the two shouting at each other already.

"You're the reason I'm in this goddamn mess!"

"My fault? You saved me yourself! And then we saved your sorry ass!"

"-If you weren't skating around the hill!"

"I skate wherever I want!"

The two threw cusses at each other, and used them pretty well, too. Yo-yo clapped his hands against his ears even harder.

"So loud, yo…" He moaned. In the midst of their fighting, yo-yo glanced at the rather quiet girl across from him. The poor girl already had tears in her eyes, and was shivering out of pure fear. What was she so scared about? Looking closely at this girl, yo-yo realized she had a tattoo on her left cheek. She had really odd blue hair and it was cut to shoulder length. A matching blue dress and arm warmers fit her hair perfectly. Looking at such an innocent-looking girl locked up in a jail cell made Yo-yo wonder what in the world did she do to get arrested. Unless there was a way to break out, the four would be stuck in this jail cell forever, and it certainly won't be peaceful.

"Uhhh…" Yo-yo called out to the lonely girl huddled in a corner. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hm?" She turned around slightly surprised. For the first time he saw her face clearly. It looked like she had brown eyes. But they seemed to change color, or was it just yo-yo's odd glasses? The girl's face was really smooth and clean (besides the tattoo), she doesn't look like someone that's supposed to be a criminal in a jail cell. "Are you talking to me?"

Yo-yo barely heard her over the continuing shouts of beat and gum, but he made out what she said by her lips. "Uhhh… yeah?" Who else could he have been talking to? The wall?

"I'm.. I'm Rhyth," She answered in a low voice. Rhyth managed to suppress a small smile. She looked like a girl that was raised purely and without any scolding. Heck, she even looked like she was a rich kid, if she wasn't wearing such clothes. Yo-yo felt a bit of a pleasant feeling at the sight of the smile, which made him uncomfortable, since he wasn't used to such a thing. It wasn't long before the peace was broken again, though.

"-Sitting turtle duck!" Beat shouted angrily (yo-yo had no clue what he said before that, but it couldn't have been any good.)

"You were the ones spraying their tags!" Gum screamed back. Her dark brown eyes glared at her opponent, "I saw you!"

"Why were you even around there when you knew poison jams would hang around there? Were you freakin' picking up guys or something?!"

Gum was suddenly at a loss for words. It was well known to DJ K and all rudies that she had the tendency to dump a guy after 5 minutes of winning his heart, and not long after, another guy would fall for her. She dated and broke a lot of hearts before, and even knowing this, most male rudies would try to hit on her anyways. Though it couldn't be blamed, she was seriously pretty. Her silky orange hair and delicate figure made her look like a female model for skates.

"Alright! Alright!" She snapped back, "I was looking for a random dude to mug! Happy? I'm sure you stole some things as a rudie before, you have to take advantage of everything to survive in the streets you know!" Her hands moved around as she talked, like she was extremely agitated, which she was. "And, like besides, some guys just have self esteem issues, you know? I'm doing a favor!"

Beat snorted with his arms folded, "And then you steal their money? Wow, they must feel sooooo appreciated." He emphasized 'so' like he was being sarcastic.

"You're probably just jealous!" Gum quickly snapped, finding words to win this war, "You've probably never dated anyone! Heck, I wouldn't blame them, you're personality is just about as bright as poison jam's socks, Tokyo-to virgin!"

The red haired teen looked at gum now with his mouth slightly opened, like he was surprised. His face was now about as red as his hair, which was pretty red. It was even slightly seen under his blue goggles. This time, he was at a loss of words.

"Oh, my," Gum said in triumph, slightly pleased, "Little beat doesn't want to be called a Tokyo-to virgin?" She folded her arms and had a smirk on her face. The red faced teen snapped back to reality and the two began throwing cusses and insults again. The locked up prisoners in other cells began rallying and shouting. Yo-yo groaned and Rhyth curled back into her invisible mini turtle shell. It was about (a really long) 5 minutes before a cop came along and told them all to shut up, threatening them with a tazer. It took about a minute, but they eventually settled down. Beat turned away and stared at the wall beside him and gum just looked up at her "better" roommates.

"What on earth did _you _do?" She asked Rhyth. Rhyth stared under her mattress, surprised again that they spoke to her. Her slightly widened eyes showed her beautiful eyes that seemed to slightly change color. Gum noticed, but didn't mention it, in case she was hallucinating.

"I… I ran away from home," She murmured, slightly lowering her chin in her arms that held her knees. "My parents didn't abuse me or anything, but they're simply forcing me to marry some old guy I met only twice. He's rich and all, but that's all that's good about him." Yo-yo and gum stared intently at her, and beat was only half listening. "My mother and father just want the money, and would do anything for more, even if I have to make a kid with a perverted old man. The last time I met him, he was stroking my hair REALLY uncomfortably, and uhh… I don't think I want to meet him again, much less live with him and marry him and have kids with him, like, EVER." Yo-yo wanted to barf off of the side of the edge at the mental thought of rhyth marrying an old man, but he figured beat wouldn't like that too much. And the really disturbing thought of rhyth with that old man making kids… just didn't improve his appetite.

"So then when I ran away, my parents called Onishima and told him to catch me," She continued, "Long story short, he managed to do it, and I'm going to go back to my parents tomorrow and marry the old guy next month." Gum shivered from that disturbing thought and shook her head like she was trying to erase the mental image. The story only made her more than eager to get all four out of this dreary place. Gum was about to speak up, but suddenly all the rudies in the area's watches boomed. Everyone jumped, but beat. They stared at it and realized Jet set radio was on. DJ K's voice shot out like a cannon.

"JET SET RADIOOOO!" His voice roared through everyone's ears and shook the area. Beat quickly looked outside, relieved that cops were not nearby. Did DJ K shout through a megaphone when he broadcasted? "Guess what happened to Poison Jam's little Halloween massacre? Went down the drain like… like… like how my gym socks go into the laundry machine!" DJ K's jokes were known to be always nearly physically painful to hear.

"Guess who where the heroes? An awesome trio of separate rudies from no gangs that will rock your skates!" He continued, "Gum who we all know as the heartbreaker, was almost ambushed by poison jam for spraying on their tags!" Gum scowled, even DJ K thought she did it. "Yo-yo tried to save her by being decoy, but was caught himself! What a man!"

"Hey!" Yo-yo whined.

"The real knight in shining armor was the real dude that sprayed on their tags, though!" Gum sighed in relief that the professor _did_ know she didn't do it, "He's known to have freaky, spiky headphones and over-sized goggles! This fool sticks out like a sore thumb! But, hey! He managed to save a damsel in distress! Now ain't that cute?"

Beat now _seriously _wanted to punch himself in the face. The thing he probably regrets most now is saving Gum from the ugly horde of blue fishes. And now it's known to _all _rudies. Wonderful.

"These guys were arrested shortly, though!" He blared. "There's a real downer! Can these guys break out? If yes, watch out for them rubber bullets! The last time I shot myself with one, it left me with a bruise for days, and… well… let's say it doesn't feel the best!" On that happy note, the broadcast ended. The four exchanged looks, each thinking of a way to break out.

After a moment of silence, yo-yo blurted out, "How did all of your interrogations go? Did you guys try to sweet talk? I lied about some… uh… stuff, but I don't think he believed me." He glanced at beat when he said "lied".

Gum snorted, "Sweet talking with that guy is like trying to out a brick wall out on a date, He'll never believe your crap. And besides, that guy and Hayashi have grudges and unfinished business with me," Beat imagined Gum asking a brick wall out first, he had no clue why it wasn't so hard. Then he wondered why the two wacky captains were going after her, maybe she was hitting on one of their subordinates.

Hayashi was another captain at another police station. DJ K loved calling him captain crazy, and the name _did _indeed suit him. He loved laughing manically and shoot random objects. Heck, once he trashed a patrol car because one of his comrades bought him coffee flavor candy instead of his favorite mint candy. This guy was probably on the very top of every rudie's list of _people-they-do-not-want-to-run-into_. How he became captain was beyond Beat.

"How about you?" Gum narrowed her eyes at the red head. He shook his head. "Alright then, it seems like none of us are on good terms with him." She clapped her hands. "And we still need a plan."

"I have a plan."

Everyone stared at rhyth, it was the first time she spoke without anyone asking her, too. She still had a worried look on her face, though. Then she leaned over the edge of her mattress a little bit to avoid falling off, but enough to see her other four roommates. Her voice was in a deep whisper. "Come closer," Everyone exchanged slightly concerned glances, but leaned forward. Any plan was better than none.

"Do I really have to do this?" Beat asked in a really agitated voice.

"Yes, you have to," Gum answered, adjusting her wristwatch. "You brought me and yo-yo here, you're going to bring us out,"

Beat pointed at rhyth, "Her as well?"

"Yup, unless you want to see her getting married to an old man." He sighed, as much as he only wanted to save himself, they were definitely going to make him bust them out, too, whether he liked it or not. He glanced over at all three team members. Gum was still fixing something on her watch, rhyth clenched the sheets of the mattress, and yo-yo did a wicked grin, showing all of his teeth, like he was waiting for the plan to start. Rhyth's plan was smart and could help them escape, but if they were caught, they probably be thrown to the basement floor, where there's no light and there's only one cell for each person. Anyone would be insane if they stayed there for their lifetime. But it was worth a try.

"Alright then," He grumbled, "Let's go,"

Three cops were walking down the hall of cells not too long later. It was a shift every hour. There was one cop on either row of cells, and one in the middle (the middle one was rather fat). They would have looked like a trio of popular high school girls if they weren't police men with a hardened face like they found out Voldemort killed their parents. Their caps were worn all the way over their heads, just enough to see a bit of their eyes. When they about to pass the four young rudie's cells, Beat called out:

"Hey!" He shouted in his best _I'm-trying-to-make-fun-of-you _voice, "I heard about how cops ate so much donuts in the past month, that it caused a temporary shortage of donuts in Japan! Is this true?"

Behind him (or rather above him), he heard yo-yo chuckling and rhyth and gum giggling, even some rudies from other cells chuckled. Beat wasn't sure if this was really part of the plan, or they just wanted to see their red head pick a fight with three cops.

Automatically, three angry faces turned at him. But, they looked like they were going to walk along anyways. They began turning around.

"_Throw more insults!" _Yo-yo hissed at him. Beat looked up, he was obviously enjoying this.

"Hey, you in the middle!" He yelled, "There's something on your chin!" The fat middle cop looked a bit surprised, then brushed his chin.

"No! Your other chin!" Automatically, yo-yo burst out into laughter and nearly fell out of the top bunk. Rhyth giggled and even Gum had a good laugh. Some other rudies in other cells howled in laughter, unfortunately Mr. Grumpy face wasn't as pleased. The three cops unlocked their cell and walked over to the offender. Three angry figures hovered over the sitting teen.

"Stand up," The fat one ordered.

"why?" He purposely had a smug look on his face, but he was screaming inside. The three stared. "Oh, alright fine," His voice was surprisingly calm but mocking. He walked over to the cops and stood there. "Happy?"

"Put your hands up and don't speak,"

"uh… why?"

"Do it!" One of the skinnier ones hissed.

"Alright! Alright I'm raising them!" Beat slowly put his hands behind his head. The plan was working so far. A gun was aimed right next to his head.

"Follow us," Of course, the policemen couldn't even take a little joke. But then again, the cops would do nearly anything to allow a bit of torture to rudies. The teenager narrowed his eyes at the gun.

"Nice gun you got there," He said in a sarcastic voice, with his arms still raised, "Where'd you get it?"

"Hey, I told you not to ta- BRFGG!"

The last part was because Beat quickly took the cops unavailable arm and swung it. The poor guy flipped with beat, but he took the damage. His Head slammed hard into the ground. If he didn't have his cap, he probably would have had a concussion. Luckily, he only passed out and was faced down on the ground. He either looked like a retarded sniper or was just planking, which was equally retarded. The fat and skinny cop were about to take out their own guns, but they never got the chance. Gum grabbed a tonfa from one of the straps of the large cop and whacked him on the back of his head, and he fell over with a large thud. Luckily, he didn't fall on the other passed out cop. Yo-yo jumped from the top bunk and lunged at the remaining cop. He took off his glasses and used one of the ends to stab to poor dude in the eye. He staggered holding his eye, wailing for his mother. Rhyth jumped down from the top bunk and knocked him over. The four ran outside the cell. Gum grabbed keys from the fallen fat cop and locked the cell door, leaving the screaming cop inside, he didn't seem to care about that, though, since he was too busy screaming about his eye. Prisoners shouted and roared as the four skated down the hallway as fast as possible. Yo-yo looked at locked up rudies as he skated past them. They all had sadness in their eyes, some older than him and some younger than him. He bit his lip as he tried to hold back his urge to free all of them. Even if not all of them were good, no teenager should be locked up simply because they don't want to follow Gouji's selfish rules. But he figured none of the citizens want teens rampaging through the streets and going on an all out rainbow paint spree.

"Hurry up, glasses boy!" Yo-yo's mind was disrupted by Rhyth's voice. All four were skating for their lives. Pretty much, they were all breathing heavily and running out of breath except for Beat, who had monstrous stamina for god-knows-what-reason. Yo-yo was slightly running behind the group, Rhyth slightly ahead of him, Gum in front of her, and Beat who was still increasing speed about 5 feet ahead of them. Either the dude was seriously desperate to get out, or he was loaded up with a ton of sugar with invisible fire on his pants.

Yo-yo tripped on a bump in the middle of the dark lane and fell. He caught himself with his palms before his head would have smashed the floor, though. Beat didn't even slow down, Gum turned around and told him to get up, and began speeding away, too. Rhyth stayed behind,

"Come on!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and picking themselves up. She was desperate to avoid marrying the old guy. But then again, Yo-yo wouldn't want to marry a perverted rich elder himself, even if the world depended on it. The two quickly caught up with the other two older teammates. He nearly tripped several times later on, but he managed to keep constantly skating.

Then all of the sudden, Rhyth felt the blast of a bullet rush past one side of her headphone, missing her head by several centimeters. All four continued skating, but looked back. It was captain Donut obsessed himself, followed by a swarm of guards, about 10 or 15. The day couldn't get any more wonderful. Captain Onishima was probably the one who shot the bullet, judging from the way he held the pistol, all were running after them at a rather surprising speed. Sort of like chickens running after bird seeds with legs.

"Come back here, punk!" He shouted, still aiming the pistol at the four as he ran. The he aimed the trigger towards Gum's direction.

"Oh god," She murmured, looking over her shoulder, still skating.

Beat grumbled, "I'll take them," His (temporary) comrades glanced at his frowning face. He definitely was not enjoying this. "You guys keep going," The daring red head turned around in a tight semi-circle. At that moment, a cop was about 4 meters away from him, holding a tonfa. Beat ducked when it was swung over his head, grabbed his waist and flung the police guy like a rag doll at the incoming swarms of guards. His body hit two cops, one was hit with his back and the other got a face full of his butt. The three were automatically KO'd. Beat quickly caught up with his group again as several guards tripped over their fallen subordinates.

"Wow," Gum said nonchalantly, "aren't you good at fighting, did you use some of those tricks against the blue fishes of ugliness?" Beat decided to ignore her remark and concentrated on getting out, turning really sharp corners, trying to remember the turns he took when he was brought to his cell. The three followed quietly. Glancing at the imprisoned rudies and prisoners. However, they didn't stop and kept going. The jail area was practically a giant maze. How the cops remembered their way through here was just a wonder. The cops were chasing after the four like dogs chasing cats, the spectators watched with amusement. Yo-yo wasn't too ahead of onishima, unfortunately. If he a little faster, he wouldn't nearly have been shot in the head.

"Woah!" He nearly tripped at the surprising sound of the bullet. They looked back at their rather excited "fans" over their shoulders. Onishima and his team was about to be ready to blast yo-yo or Rhyth's heads with rubber coming at the speed of a jet, getting ready for their next shot.

"Block this!" One of the guards shouted, shooting an array of bullets at yo-yo and Rhyth.

"Eeek!" The blue haired girl squealed as she and yo-yo were pulled by beat instantly. He turned them around in a semi-circle, making him take the place where they were standing, so he took the damage. They bounced off his side of his waist, but it seemed painful as he winced.

"Ouch!" He muttured, now rubbing his injured area as the four continued skating. 'DJ K was right, they do hurt!' He was now slightly behind the rest of the group, lightly. It began to sting, who knew rubber coming at the speed of a jet could hurt this much? Gum glanced at the younger rudie's worried and concerned faces and Beat's slightly pale face.

"Come on, Tokyo-to virgin!" She mocked in a irritated voice," If you can swing a cop like a Barbie doll around, I'm sure you can stand rubber!" Beat glared at her, but began gaining speed, now not holding his wounded area. He was just going to hold it and treat it at the garage. The three were awfully surprised at the fact that the hateful red head protected Rhyth and Yo-yo, even if it was just rubber bullets. What seemed most likely that he would do is let the three get caught and run off by himself. 'Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was,' Gum thought to herself, grinning secretly.

"You punk!" A random guard swung a wooden tonfa at beat. He probably would have brained him if he hadn't dodged it immediately. Everyone seemed to hate Beat the most.

"Woah!" He continued skating, he now grabbed his earlier injury, the fast dodge from before must have made his waist hurt again, because he slightly winced. The four runaways wished that the guard would stop, but nope, he kept chasing and swinging the wooden weapon at him, aiming for his injured area. He didn't stop.

Of course, Beat couldn't dodge forever, in fact, for once he began slowing down, probably because of the wound. He was even slightly limping (which looked odd since he was skating). Finally, the tonfa guy managed to get a good whack on his target. It just had to be the side of his waist where he was _already _injured. The red head kept going, but limped even more obviously now, and held his stomach. He even spit out some odd liquid when he was hit.

"You're not getting away!" The cop screamed, still swing the tonfa insanely, while running. Onishima was still running from behind, shooting at random places, they weren't slowing down at all. The rubber bullets bounced and one even hit the tonfa dude. Did Onishima have some kind of infinite ammo cheat code in his pistol?

The orange haired female growled and skated slower, until she was next to the cop, and she did something rather surprising. "Just go back to eating your goddamn donuts!" she hissed as she grabbed a spray can out of nowhere and whacked the cop on the back of his helmet. The yellow spray can was abnormally strong, and dented it. The white-coat dude fell over grabbing the back of his head and rolling on the ground in pain, like he was doing the _stop-drop-roll_ thing they teach 5-year olds in case they catch on fire.

She skated besides her injured comrade. "You fine, red rhino?"

"I'm fine," He groaned, still clutching his stomach. Gum rolled her eyes, the guy was definitely not fine, yet he was being stubborn.

"Guys!" Rhyth sang cheerfully, "I see the exit!" The two behind yo-yo and rhyth turned their attention to where the blue-haired girl was pointing. She was right, they saw the back door exit. They skated so far and aimlessly that they didn't even know where they were anymore. The door was wide open and led to a street that Beat recognized as Dogenzoka Hill. He had never been happier to see light, the hallelujah chorus rang in his head as the four burst through the door.

Automatically, the streets that were normally heard and brought them back into the real world. Cars swerved left and right and stopped at red lights. Pedestrians' voices filled the streets and shopkeepers shouted at one another. A random dog nearby pooped by a lamp post. Beat looked at the direction of his garage, still holding his stomach and sweating a bit. His base wasn't so far away, maybe just a block or two.

"Dude, that was the most awesomest thing I've ever done, yo!" Yo-yo screamed jumping up and down with his roller blades cracking the sidewalk every time he landed.

Rhyth laughed along with him and the two celebrated like childish kids. They ran around in circles and jumped, which passing citizens were not so happy about. Gum couldn't stay mad after watching this, she even celebrated a bit.

"You'll have more experiences, kid," She said, smiling as light hit her face. "You'll join a gang and more stuff will come, you're still inexperienced." She looked really pretty when she smiled, even though it was a little forced, considering the fact that they were awake the whole night they stayed at the police station. Beat began skating slowly away to his garage as they were occupied, slightly limping and holding his wounded area. Gum turned to him, "Where are you going?"

The two younger rudies abruptly stopped jumping and turned to beat, who was several feet away. Beat turned his head slightly so they could see his profile.

"Home," Then he turned away and continued limping.

"Hey!" Rhyth cried, "You can't do that!" She began skating to him with yo-yo behind her. He grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I thought we were a team, yo!" Yo-yo whined. Rhyth followed along, now behind the young green head.

"Yeah!" She said a bit angry, pointing at him, "You can't abandon us!"

Beat turned his head around and looked at the two over his shoulder. Giving them a hateful glare. Luckily, his goggles covered most of it, so they were only surprised, not paralyzed.

"You guys caused me enough trouble today," He growled, gritting his teeth. The two looked at the part where he was hit by the bullets that were supposed to hit Rhyth and Yo-yo. Their faces turned sad, being reminded of that.

"But still!" Rhyth cried, she followed Yo-yo and the two grabbed him, "We were meant to be a team!" She wailed.

"Come on!" Yo-yo agreed, "Pleeeease?"

This caught the red-head by surprised, "Woah! What the-?" He gritted his teeth and began their heads away from his shirt. However, they were stuck on him like super-ultra glue. They were refusing to give in and continued their whining. To them, he was like a hero that didn't want to show his kindness, as expected of their childish age. Gum couldn't help but laugh at this scene. She skated over to the three.

"Trouble, mister?" She mocked in an extra girly voice. Her hands were behind her back and she giggled like a school girl. Beat glared at her.

"Get these guys OFF of me!" He said, slightly struggling as he was still pushing their heads away. Gum laughed even harder now as he two still refused to let go. Finally, after a hellish few minutes, they let go and Beat gasped for air, holding his stomach. Rhyth and Yo-yo may be small, but that didn't stop them to be able to almost break every bone in his body by squeezing him. They stood near him as he slowly recovered.

"Create a team on your own!" He snapped, "I would rather die than forming a team with _you guys_!" At "you" he glanced at Gum. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. But before they could protest, he skated away in an instant.

"Damn it…" Beat groaned. He was leaning against a wall in an alleyway, holding his stomach. His face was covered with sweat and breathed heavily, "I _hate _you… Ragnarok…" Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time this happened. But, he was close to his Garage, he could probably patch himself up there. Enduring the unbearable pain, he limped his way to the garage, holding onto walls with one hand and his other on his stomach, he was so banged up that he didn't even notice sounds following him.

Finally, at long last, after a long (not really) journey, he made it home. Making his way there was like a giant maze, which was good, since it's difficult for people to get there. The only people that made it through the cluttered buildings and trash, was Beat, really creepy fan-girls, or just really, really lost pizza delivery guys. But then again, that was good since he got free pizza if he told the lost dude how to get out of the maze.

His "house" was a really big area located between shibuya terminal, Dogenzoka Hill, 99th street, and Rokkaku-Dai heights. It was a perfect place for a rudie (or a runaway kid), it was well-hidden, even though it was practically half the size of a football field. It was also super easy to get to one place to another, without the worry of someone invading your base. There was a ground floor, under-ground floor, and a second-floor. The second floor was a smaller platform with blue schemed checker designs. Stairs led up to it. There were two couches on the floor with a record player (though there was no music on it). The ground floor was just as odd. A car stuck out of nowhere, with a sandbag, an old arcade game, and certain poles that looked grind-able. A random UFO stood on top of one of the thicker poles. The bottom floor wasn't as special, just a normal orange platform that was below and surrounded the ground floor. An outer layer of the ground floor circled that. There were railings and stairs everywhere. This place was definitely suited for a rudie.

He was at the entrance, still lightly holding his injured side of the stomach. He had so much sweat that when he turned his head from side to side, some droplets would fly off and hit the ground. The injured rudie was about skate to the second floor (where there were bandages), when he heard the same familiar (yet annoying) voice call out from behind him.

"Nice house."

He turned around at the voice, and of course, it was the three people he never wanted to see again in his entire life (which probably wouldn't be that long). Rhyth looked up left and right as she slowly skated, like this was some mythical land, Gum and Yo-yo were ahead of her a little.

"What are _you _doing here?" He growled, glaring at each of them.

Yo-yo shrugged, "We all figured that you needed help, since you were so banged up that you didn't even notice us following."

"Yeah!" Rhyth said in an awfully cheerful voice, "And besides, we wanted to see your house!" She jumped a bit with an innocent smile on her face. She was like a young teen with the brain of a five-year old.

"Get out," Beat replied firmly.

"When?" Gum asked mockingly. Beat glared at her, this girl seriously loved making fun of him and doing whatever that would make him angry.

"Like, NOW." The last thing he wanted were three extremely annoying rudies getting in his goal of living a peaceful life. The three skated closer to him.

"You still can't skate correctly, yo!" Yo-yo said, attempt to pat his shoulder, but immediately Beat swat it away.

"I don't need any of you," He growled, glaring at all of them, turning away, "Play your little games elsewhere." He began skating to the second-floor, but felt a hand tug at his shirt, stopping him.

"Can't you _even _just form a team and cooperate?" Gum muttered in a slightly agitated tone. He turned around and shot another glare at her, but it didn't work because his goggles covered his eyes. She began to do her little puppy eyes thing ,"Come on… aren't you a hero that saved two kids and a helpless girl that were about to be tortured in a cell?" 'Helpless my ass!' Beat thought in his head, but he bit his lips and prevented those words from spilling. Yo-yo and Rhyth began whining as well.

"Get away from me!" He snapped as he began turning away.

"Come on!"

"Go play your little games elsewhere- Ack!" He was interrupted abruptly when he nearly tripped. The heavy breathing came back again for some reason. It wasn't even a few seconds when his head was covered with sweat again.

"Uhhh… are- are you OK?" Gum asked, she skated in front of beat and inspected his face, which was facing at the ground.

"Woah!" Yo-yo and rhyth were about to skate to them, "What happened?"

"Wait a sec!" Gum put her hand up to signal them to stop, still looking at the suffering red-head. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him.

"Don't… touch me…" He muttered under his breath, still looking down. He tried to swat her hands away, but he barely had the strength to stand, let alone swat her hands away. He staggered a bit on the left, and would have probably fallen if Gum hadn't caught him.

"What do you mean you're alright?!" She asked, "you can't even stand!" Yo-yo and Rhyth watched this a little bit further away, a bit afraid that they might have caused it by their super bone-breaking hug. Everyone looked at Beat, but he didn't care about them, he looked up now.

"Ragnarok," He thought. His voice slightly squinted at the sky, like he focusing on to something, though the others saw nothing, he saw a swirl of black objects above the rally wasn't fainting from the earlier wound. Instead, it was simply a daily occurance that he felt pain all over his body. But this type was simply more painful than usual, maybe because of the extra injury. The black shapes in the air were extremely odd, it didn't show anything in particular, in fact, it changed and moved, like it couldn't decide what form it should take. He saw a small bit of Death. "Why now?" The red-head now looked at the ground, now himself slightly leaning on Gum's shoulder's with his palms. Sweat dripped from his chin. Then he looked slightly up at Gum, and narrowed his eyes at the other two, they showed no reaction to the black swirls, they kept on shouting at Beat out of concern and Gum kept shaking him. Sighing, he dropped his head again. "They can't see them," Beat thought, closing his eyes in disappointment.

"Hey!" She continued shouting at the teen in front of her, "Are you okay?" The orange-haired girl continued shaking him. He didn't respond anymore. "Argh…" She turned to Yo-yo and Rhyth, "Guys get Tokyo-to virgin upstairs on the couch!" She handed beat's motionless body to Yo-yo, who took him over his shoulder, but almost fell if Rhyth didn't help him. "I'll get bandages for him," Gum automatically skated and looked for a medical-kit, he must have had _some,_ at least. After a long, tiring journey up the stairs, the two younger teens searched for the medical-kit, too.

"Hey! I got it!" Rhyth squealed from the top floor, waving a blue kit. "Do I get a reward?" The other two climbed up the stairs hastily.

"Maybe later, Rhyth," Gum said, opening the box. "We have to fix captain grumpy." She unraveled a bandage.

"Yay!" She laughed, clapping her hands together, "I love playing doctor!"

Yo-yo looked at her oddly, at the jail cell, she was terribly miserable and shy, now she was all smiles and sunshine.

The three looked at the wound on the side of the eldest teenager's stomach. Yo-yo wanted to vomit all over the floor (though he knew Beat wouldn't like that to much). The injury was awful. The rubber bullets only left small bruises, but the tonfa hit looked terrible. It was green and disgusting, they were pretty sure they didn't want that mark on their body. It looked like it would take days to heal. But it was pretty strange that someone as strong as Beat would faint so easily like that.

"Oh god," Gum moaned, she began putting on the bandages. The other two stayed for several minutes, then explored the garage themselves. Beat at the time didn't know it, but his week was going to get a lot more troublesome than this. The sun was beginning to set, and sunlight hit the garage.

"_This is just the beginning, Ragnarok_," A blonde rudie looked down at this all from a rather tall building, away from sight. Only his silhouette could be visible, but he seemed to be wearing a pointy, tall hat. His jacket fluttered in the wind. "_I wish you the best of luck, do not fail, and Tokyo will be saved," _His figure disappeared along with the sun.

A few feet away from Beat's couch, on the record player's table, stood his headphones.

"…_Black rock shooter… I am not alone…"_

Author's note: Yet… another revised chapter! ^_^ I'm going to revise all the chapters, haha XD so if the next one doesn't make sense, or doesn't fit with the previous one, it means I didn't revise it yet ;_; The song line at the end was from "black rock shooter"! The rhyth thing with her parents was taken from plastic emotion~ Oh… and the Ragnarok thing will be explained further in the story, so stay tuned! 8D


	3. I will roll again today

The morning was exceptionally spectacular, despite the fact that two days ago three teenage rebels took down almost a whole crew of policemen and got arrested, and the day after that, the same three along with another teen rebel jail-breaked their way to freedom and one of them almost died. Oh yeah, and they were hanging around in a garage that belonged to one of them that seemed to have muscle spasms. Sunlight hit the Garage and made it seem like a perfectly normal week.

Beat's eyes twitched at first in reaction to the sudden light. Lifting his right hand over his head, he slowly began to open his eyes. He wasn't in perfect condition, and his body ached all over. He had to focus his eyes before awaking from zombie-mode. Two days ago he got arrested with two people, and then broke out with another the day before. And then what? He saw them in the garage and then-

"Oh, you're finally awake." Beat turned his head towards the voice, now his eyes wide open. By now he noticed everything wasn't in a blue tint, which meant he wasn't wearing his goggles. Snarling at what he saw, he turned away and closed his eyes, facing the side of the couch that barely allowed breathing.

"Wow, you're nice," Gum said sarcastically as she sat on the armrest of the couch that her "companion" was sleeping on. She hung her head above his face. "I hope you realize that we saved your sorry arse,"

"Oh please," He moaned, still closing his eyes, "I would have done _fine _without you and those two brats."

She rolled her eyes in response to this, "Oh yeah, getting hit by a wooden stick to the stomach by an elite and fainting at your own house is definitely fine." Whenever she spoke with Beat, her voice seemed to be almost always dripping with sarcasm.

'Ugh," Beat got up and Gum got up from the armrest, arms folded. "Why don't you get out from my house like those two did?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Huh? Alright mister, 1- You shouldn't talk to your saviors like that, 2- what do you mean Yo-yo and Rhyth left?"

"Huh?" Just then Beat's head got hit by a orange ball, the kind used to play the game, known as "Death Ball". The ball bounced off and disappeared underneath the 2nd floor platform.

"Yo-yo!" Rhyth's voice squealed out of sight. "You're supposed to catch the ball! That sucked!"

"I'm an adultttttt!" Yo-yo's voice screamed elsewhere. Not long later, a crash was heard near the area where yo-yo's voice was. It sounded like a car getting hit from above.

Beat moaned as he double facepalmed himself. "That better not have been the car in the garage."

"It doesn't work, so what's the point?" Gum asked, skating away. "I'm just, uh… gonna get more bandages."

"Give it back."

"Hm?" Gum turned around, beat had his hand extended with his face slightly anrgry. But then again, when was this guy never angry?

"The necklace you stole," He said, "I want it back now."

"Uhhhhhh."

"Do I really need to specify more?"

Gum gave in. She reached in to one of her pockets (that weren't really visible) and took out a silver necklace. It had a sphere-shaped base with a large crack in the middle, and 2 circular chains attached itself to the smaller chains of the necklace. On the bottom of the sphere base was a twirled silver pendant that was also attached by two small chains. There was some sort of inscriptive writing on the twirl, but it was so small it was hard to make out. She reluctantly dropped it on his extended hand. Beat waited a second and inspected the necklace closely, then wore it around his neck, then hid it underneath his shirt.

"Hey, It's not really _my _fault I took it, I needed a payment of some sort for helping you out." Gum said, holding her hands up. Beat raised an eyebrow at her. "Sooooo, why do you need it if you're not gonna even show it?"

"Personal reasons," He replied nonchalantly, looking at Rhyth helping Yo-yo get up. The car was only slightly banged up, luckily. He got up and walked over to his skates and goggles and headphones. He picked up his headphones, and stared off for a few seconds. Then he turned to Gum.

"You didn't bother turning off the music?"

"Oh, I didn't bother turning off your little _female singer's_ wonderful voice, didn't want to make you angry," She mocked, with a smirk.

The red-haired teen's face turned almost as red as his hair again. He really wished that he didn't play "Black Rock Shooter" in his headphones all the time.

"Don't judge me," Beat put on his goggles and began tying his skates. "So, are you guys finally gonna leave today or still try to make me come into your little team of whatever?"

Gum got up from the couch's armrest and folded her arms. "Listen, it's Yo-yo and Rhyth that wants you there, not really ME, but you kind of helped them back there. Instead of being captain grumpy, just try it out for once, just once."

Beat paused and looked down at the two younger rudies again, they were skating and playing around the half-half pipe (No, really, it was only one-fourth of a pipe). They reminded of him when his mother DIED and how he never met his father. He was really young then, and he didn't have anyone there for him at that time. The kid didn't seem to have parents, and Rhyth said something about her parents using her for money, that wasn't family love at all. Gum didn't even bother talking about her past, that alone says something.

He hesitated a bit and put his hand on his forehead with the other on his hip. "If you guys can keep up with me today." He said, "_Don't_ make me regret it." Beat was about to skate away, but just then the two younger rudies got up the stairs to the second platform. Judging from their faces, they heard him.

"So, so- we could like- reeeeeally join if we can follow you around?" Rhyth was way too excited, she was jumping around and squealing.

"What do we have to d-," Yo-yo couldn't even finish himself before Rhyth barreled loads of questions.

"Do we have to wear the same things? How many of these ARE there? Where are we going today? What do we have to do? Can we piss off _poison_ jam? How long have you lived alone? Do you like us? Do you like this base? Do we have to wear spiky headphones? Do we have to be dark and moody like you?" Her smile stretched across her face, despite the fact she broke out of jail yesterday, she looked terribly innocent. With eyes gleaming, she stared at Beat and Gum with pleading eyes.

Beat looked surprised for a second, then thought a bit before answering, "no, one, go to Shibuya Terminal, spray over tags, yes, 8 years, no, yes, no, and no." He crossed his arms with his ever straight face. The two looked more surprised. Gum shook her head.

"No, we are NOT going out to piss off some gang that nearly killed Yo-yo and got us arrested." She said angrily, "Did you even see that wound of yours?" Yo-yo and Rhyth's smile faded abruptly. They remembered yesterday's wound, and it wasn't the best looking thing.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, "Nothing hurts at all."

"There's a HUUUUGE green wound over your waist, yo!" Yo-yo pointed out.

"Are you guys insane? Look- I'll show you, just wait…" Beat was about to check his "wound".

"Oh, dear god!" Rhyth cried out, "no!" the three turned away, none of them wanted to see the terrible wound again, it was kind of gross and disgusting. A few seconds later, Beat's voice asked, "See? What are you guys talking about?"

"Huh?" They looked over their arms, he was really right, there was no trace of injury over his waist, or anywhere on his body either. He let go of the bit of his shirt he was holding up.

'I'm fine." He muttuered.

"No!' Gum said in disbelief, "There was a huge gash over the side of your waist yesterday, there's no way it could heal so fast in just one night!"

"Yeah? Well, I think you guys need to check your eyes, let's go already." He turned around and began skating over to the entrance of Shibuya terminal. The three exchanged worried glances, but followed him anyways. 'How can he heal that fast?' was all Gum could think. Yo-yo and Rhyth were more on the excited side, wondering what they would do in order to make Beat acknowledge them.

-Shibuya Terminal-

"Woah," Yo-yo awed from atop of the bus they were riding on. They were pretty high up, and going at a pretty fast speed.

"What, never seen the city before?" Beat asked.

"No, it's just that I've never ridden on the bus _like this_ before, yo."

"Yeah? Well you're gonna have to get used to it some more." Beat jumped off and Gum and Rhyth followed him. "Woah! Wait up!" Yo-yo jumped off and skated towards the three.

"So? What're we going to do?" Gum asked, looking at all the purple graffiti that covered the whole terminal. Poison Jam did a pretty bad job at making tags, or maybe they think ugly suits them, Gum sure did. The whole place was filled with words of despair and hate, and dark purple fit with it. It was soul alright, but not a very bright soul.

"Don't these ugly tags already speak for itself? Tag over it," Beat began skating away.

"Wait? What?" Yo-yo wanted to skate after him, but in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

"Haha, and then there were two," Gum laughed, and began skating after him, "Rhyth, you two teach each other the basics, that's his test for you guys!" Then she was gone.

"Uhhhhh," Yo-yo and Rhyth was deserted in the crowd of pedestrians. It was an akward silence between the two.

"Come on!" Rhyth said in a gentle, but upbeat voice, "Let's spray over their tags!" She pointed at a nearby tag. "You _do _know how to find cans and spray, right?" Yo-yo kind of shrugged and shook his head.

"Oh dear…" Rhyth muttered, but she still had a smile on her face, she grabbed his wrist, "Alright then! I'll teach you!" She dragged him to the purple tag, with Yo-yo slightly protesting. When they were in front of the large graffiti tag, she let go of him."Alright! First things first!" The blue haired teen put her fists on her hips. "We have to find spray cans!" She looked around, then glanced at a nearby railing. "There!" She said, pointing, "If you can see them, that means the streets soul is buried somewhere within your heart. If you can't, well, you can't really be a rudie."

Yo-yo looked over to where his companion was pointing at. She put her hand on his shoulder, also staring at the railing, "Can you see it?" There seemed to be nothing over at the railing, much less a spray can, but as Yo-yo focused his eyes behind his 3D glasses some more, he began seing something floating over the railing, but it dissapeared. He shook his head.

"All I could see was an outline for just a second, and that was it." He said grimmly.

Rhyth smiled but furrowed her eyebrows, then she made an encouraging laugh, "It's alright! You're getting it!" Putting her hands on his shoulders she dragged him over to the railing and grabbed his wrist again. "Let's see if you can hold it at least, you can see an outline, right?"

"I-I think so." He reached over and expected to grab air, but his hand felt like it was wrapped against something else, something like metal, kind of like a can. Holding it closer now, he saw it more clearly now, a yellow graffiti spray can gleaming like it was brand new. It was so perfect that Yo-yo didn't even want to touch it.

"Why is it out in the streets like this, yo?"

"Well," Rhyth hesitated, "I don't really know, I wish I did, but I don't. But someone told me once that in order to express ourselves through art on the streets, we need these." She held another can up. "These are "soul", people with soul and the desire to express ourselves within our hearts have power to see these and are granted with the ability to use them, funny huh?"

Yo-yo nodded, "So then what now?"

"Ah! Right, we need to tag!" They skated over to the large purple tag, "All right so, you need to make your own design and put feelings into your can, like this!" Rhyth started from one end of the tag, but in just seconds, she reached the other end and the whole tag was covered in beautiful art. "We shall speak," was written in Japanese katakana. Each symbol was rainbow like, for a second, yo-yo swore that the colors changed, like Rhyth's eyes. Glancing at Rhyth admiring her own work, he stared at her eyes. They were seriously pretty, yet weird.

"Well then?" She asked, "Go on!" The female rudie pointed at a small tag just next to a nearby ramp. Yo-yo reluctantly skated over and put the can above the surface. 'This can't be that hard right? I practice this all the time with normal cans.' He thought. The green head sprayed blue over the small tag. It wasn't bad, but compared to the one Rhyth painted, it looked like a kindergartener's drawing. The blue dripped onto the floor. Giggling, she grabbed his wrist again, "Don't worry! You'll get it!" Then they skated over to other tags and sprayed, each tag looking better than the one painted before.

"Well then, aren't you skilled in both offense and speed."

"Why are you here again?" The two older of the four rudies were tagging much more faster and skilled than the younger two. The two jumped, skated, and grinded around, not stopping or flinching for even a second, and tagging over every hint of purple graffiti. They spoke over the wind as if this was nothing. Practically flying Beat grinded off a ramp and jumped all the way across the street, doing backflips in the air and landing on a staircase railing, Gum right behind him. Beat was obviously slightly annoyed by his female comrade that could actually match his speed if she wanted to, he couldn't get rid off her.

"Mind telling me why you have ninja reflexes?" She asked nonchalantly as they jumped and crisscrossed paths in the air, switching sides off the two railings.

"I'd rather keep that to myself, thanks." He jumped off the railing and jumped onto another staircase railing about half a block away, surprisingly, he made it, and tagged on another purple painting. Gum was still behind him though.

"Why don't you just sit down for a second and cool down?" She asked, sitting on the balcony of the platform they were on, "Aren't you testing the two to tag anyways?"

Beat leaned over the balcony edge and looked down the streets a story or two below them. "Oh no, I'm just making them do my work for today since I don't feel all that well today." Gum tried to hide her smirk, he obviously was giving them a chance to join him, yet he was too stubborn to show it and let it out. This guy wasn't all that really, just a bit of anger management issues and and arrogance. Staring at the tag Beat had just made seconds ago, she felt wind blowing her hair, despite the fact that most of the helmet covered it. Gum thought the graffiti tag was a tad bit too weird, well for a guy like him anyways.

"Sooo…who's… "Bruak Rocku shootah"?" She asked, squinting and reading out the katakana on the painting. The tag was a girl with pigtails, even though it showed the back of her, she seemed to wear a really long hoodie that was tattered at the ends, and she was holding something in one of her hands, it looked like a large black cannon. Next to it were the words, "_It's not real if the wounds disappear before you even realize you're hurt," _and underneath the whole painting was written, "ブラック ロックシューター", which solely meant, Black rock shooter in katakana. The message on the tag had soul alright, but why would a guy as broody as him write something like this?

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, just a stupid tag I made up." He said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," She replied, "and why does black rock shooter sound awfully familiar?"

"It's uh… nothing-"

"Oh! It's that girl in the song you had in an infinte loop in your headphones!" Gum recalled, laughing as Beat facepalmed and moaned. Utter embarrasment that he was interested in a fictional girl character, it was a bit of his little secret he had. "Haha! And here I thought you were a guy that hated everything on this planet! You actually like a fictional girl! Do you have more tags of her or something? How does she look up front?" She teased, elbowing him.

"Don't judge me," he replied, putting both his hands on his face.

"Too late," She murmured, "I already am." It was an awkared moment of traffic and cars honking in the background before one of them spoke again, "just who is she really, anyway?"

Beat sighed and hesitated for a moment, "It goes way back to the day… when… stuff…. Yeah, stuff happened to me, back when I was eight, you wouldn't understand." His voice sounded all sad and bitter when he sad that, Gum kind of got the hint she shouldn't bite more than she can chew off and stop mentioning that girl. But something wasn't right, why would a guy like him look up to something that was so fragile-like? He seemed like the type that hated all girls of all sorts. She wanted answers bad, but Gum managed to pushed them all aside anyways.

"Well, then," She said, strecthing and breaking akward silence, "let's get Yo-yo and Rhyth, shall we?"

-Police Department-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BROKE OUT?" A man with a shades and rich looking clothes voice thundered in the air. Policemen nearby figgeted and developed sudden interest in their shoes. Onishima had an anxious look on his face as well, and he was right in front of the guy with anger-management issues.

"Well, she- she kind of broke out with three other punks." He replied, looking like he was going to poop his pants.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?"

"Well- well, sir, we injured the main male leader, he probably can't get far with the rest of them and-"

"AND?"

"We-we put a tracking device on one of them, sir! The one with orange hair and dark blue helmet. We-we'll go check right now!" Onishima signaled a nearby cop that checked on a computer and traced the signal.

"She's in s-shibuya Terminal!"

"AND CAN I TRUST YOU AGAIN?" the dude asked the captain.

"Of course you can-"

"I'll do it!" A weird cranky voice interrupted the air. Another guy stepped in. He had white hair that definitely meant something, and a long, huge blue coat that seemed uncomfortable and warm. His smile on his face told everyone that he was either high on something that would give a sugar rush to a mountain lion or he was naturally born crazy, also bad. He looked mental. A gun was strapped next to his coat, not a good sign.

The two cops glared at one another. "I'll see which one of you completes the task first, then." The rich guy stormed out with a cane, and the police department was left in a heated tension.

-Shibuya Terminal-

"Not bad, kids." Gum laughed as she bro-fisted Yo-yo and laughed with Rhyth as they admired their handy work that covered three of poison jam's large tags. It had the four names of the group in their favorite colors. They all tagged their own name. Gum's was polka dotted with a blue and green minty color scheme. Yo-yo' was a more metallic and metal look, with a light blue color scheme. Rhyth's was the same bubbly kind she made all the time, with dark blue. Beat lazily scrawled his name in red on a small edge. Gum complained that it ruined the whole thing but Beat replied with an 'I don't care'.

"So do we pass?" Rhyth squealed, staring at beat, who was looking at something else.

'Yeah! We covered this whole place up, yo!" Yo-yo celebrated with Rhyth, they certainly were the younger of the four.

"Maybe", he muttered. He was then silent for a few seconds, then turned to the three, "are you guys going to look at your own work at all?"

"Huh?" Yo-yo asked, "We just did!"

"No, I mean the WHOLE city," Beat said, "Did you?"

"Oh.. um… no?" Rhyth mumbled, confused herself. Gum caught on a bit, and jumped up a staircase railing and jumped on top of a roof-like platform above buses and long chairs.

"Up there," He pointed at Gum, who was waving for them to come up. "You guys might be able to see your work from up there, if you can admire your own work, then I'll let you join."

"Ummmm, Beat?" Rhyth asked.

"Hm?"

"We, we can't jump up there."

"You sure?" The two nodded. Beat sighed, "alright then." The two looked down at their skates, thinking they failed the test, until they felt something cold on their waists. Beat was suddenly between the two in a flash. "Just hang on and don't fidget, 'kay?" He said in a surprisingly calming voice. Yo-yo and Rhyth felt a jolt of shivers up their spine as they all of the sudden jumped up onto the platform in a second.

"Eeek!" Rhyth shivered and hugged herself as Beat released his hands from the Yo-yo and Rhyth's waists, looking down. "W-what was that?"

"I jumped with you guys, that's all." He said, looking faraway.

"Woah, did you like- teleport or something?" Yo-yo asked. "One second we were there, then we were up here! What the hell, yo? That's freaking awesome!"

Gum watched as Beat hid a wry smile, that quickly faded away. "You won't say that's awesome when you find out the real truth," He muttered under his breath so quietly that no one heard.

"You could at least warn us next time!" Rhyth said childishly, a bit angry, and a bit happy at the same time.

Gum pointed at the city, "aren't you guys going to look?"

"Huh?" The two turned towards the city that was now completely covered from building to buses with tags of every color. Poison jam's tags didn't show anywhere at all. Sun glared at the city, making the terminal look like it was glowing. Too bad the walking citizens are too focused on following the law to notice true beauty. Gum folded her arms and smiled brightly in satisfaction as Beat plainly looked at the terminal with hands in his pockets. Rhyth silently gasped in delight as Yo-yo was staring at the city with his jaw dropping.

"It's kind of sad how the officials and citizens in Tokyo-to are too focused with life to notice all of this, huh?" Rhyth said to Yo-yo sadly in a small voice.

"Hm?" Yo-yo turned to Rhyth, who was looking down at her skates sadly. They were quiet for a second as traffic below them continued. They were motionless for a moment, the two, but yo-yo spoke, "It's your parents ,huh?"

"Hm?" Rhyth snapped from her daze and looked up at Yo-yo, "oh, I'm sorry! Was I thinking aloud?"

"Um… yeah, I think you were."

"yeah…" Ryth looked at the city, even though she smiled, the green headed boy could tell that it was forced. "Your parents are too obsessed with money to notice stuff like this, right?" Rhyth nodded sadly. Yo-yo felt his hands form into a fist, he may not have had parents right now, but he knew he hated families that were too blinded with their obsession with money to notice how pained their kids are. It was a bit strange, considering the fact that he never even lived in a rich family. It just seemed… so lonely living without the love of your parents. Yo-yo glanced at Beat and Gum. What about their families? They never spoke of their past at all. That was something he was going to ask when they get back to the garage, if Beat isn't going to troll with them and not let them join after all.

"Why do you look irritated, yo?"

"Hm?" Beat turned to Yo-yo. "I do?"

"When is he never irritated?" Gum snorted, rolling her eyes. Beat glared at her, luckily, everyone kind of got accustomed to it and didn't get paralyzed by it anymore. It was one heck of a glare. Gum skated over next to him, "You seriously need to get some pom-poms and cheer the heck up." Beat ignored that remark and turned back to the city. Everything was a bit blue, because of his gigantic blue goggles.

"Ahhhh!" Rhyth stretched and sat down on the edge of the green platform. She began swinging her legs. "Isn't this so much fun?" She asked. "Playing around with friends, and admiring their hometown?... I never had friends."

"Did your parents buy you friends or something?" Yo-yo asked.

Rhyth swung her hand around, "Oh! No! That's all just movies. I actually managed to make friends in my school, you know? Well, they all kind of had lives like me, so we got along kind of fine in a school for rich kids, haha."

"Was it a school for girls?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, that explains why you were so uncomfortable with Beat and I at first! You aren't used to hanging around with guys!"

"Oh? I was?" Rhyth asked, surprised, "Well, I did hang around with some guys with my friends when we went to our school grounds, but they were all just how you would expect teenage guys to be."

"Gee, thanks." Beat blurted out sarcastically, "I can feel the love."

Rhyth looked even more surprised, "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean you! It's just that… well… there aren't a lot of teenage guys in Tokyo-to that aren't like… you know…sophisticated.

It was an awkward silence before anyone spoke, again. There were a lot of awkward silences today. DJ. K's music kept going and blared through their wristwatches. Cars and buses whizzed by, some with graffiti spray painted on their trunks or backs. Then Gum pointed to a graffiti that wasn't far from them. It was spray painted on the side of a bus that wasn't moving.

"Who did that?" She asked.

"Hm?" The three turned to where she was pointing. The graffiti was rather between a large or extra large tag. It showed a girl with blue pigtails and bandages all over that was shouting and pointing upwards. Next to her were the words "I will roll again!" in huge letters in English. The female in the tag had cuts all over her fingers and knees, and even her face, which were covered in bandages. Her eyes were deep sea blue. Some group of regular middle school girls walked past it, admired it, and took a picture of it, laughing in delight. Maybe not all citizens in Tokyo-to thought the art by rudies were a bother.

"Who did that?" Gum repeated.

"Not me." Yo-yo shrugged.

"Wish it was me." Rhyth said obnoxiously. "She looks so pretty! If only she wasn't covered in cuts and bandages and was smiling…" Everyone turned to Beat.

He shrugged, "Guilty."

"Woah, Woah, woah! Hold it!" Yo-yo blurted out. "You mean _you _made that?"

Beat turned to him, with his usual frowning face, "What? You thought the scrawl of my name I put into that little master tag of yours was really my best? Or are you just surprised I can actually make hopeful tags that are completely opposite of how I act?"

Yo-yo bit back his lip, 'That's definitely what I WAS thinking.' He thought.

Gum elbowed him and put on her mocking smirk, "What? Not gonna tell them about that little Black Rock Shooter tag you made?"

Beat glared at her again, "I'll kill you virtually as soon as we get back to the garage."

"Hey look!" Rhyth pointed to a flying mascot on top of a restaurant. It seemed to be a yellow rhino with a really horrible top. "That's so cute!"

"Uh… Rhyth?" Gum asked.

"What?"

"That's not graffiti."

"But that's so cute!"

Beat turned to the yellow rhino mascot. It was horrid, and danced in the most ugliest way he had ever seen. "Kinda looks like you, Yo-yo." He said nonchalantly.

"Huh? How, yo?" Yo-yo replied, a bit surprised.

"It's fat and short." Gum answered, with her mocking smile.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Rhyth and Gum laughed, and Beat just smiled a little bit. The rest of the afternoon was spent by staying on the very same platform above buses and the terminal railings. They pointed out more graffitis that they did and laughed at random jokes they would make. Rhyth seemed to think most of Beat's graffiti was "cute" or "pretty", which he seemed disgusted by. Yo-yo thought it was reeeeally abnormal for a guy like him to make such hpeful and rather girly tags, but otherwise, he thought it was pretty cool. Gum decided to keep the Black Rock Shooter issue as an attack she would use against Beat later on if she needed a comeback. Several hours passed before the sun started setting.

"Snap!" Gum said, looking at the sunset. "The sun's already setting."

"What?" Rhyth said aloud, "How long have we been here?"

Yo-yo checked his wristwatch, "About 4 hours, yo."

"FOUR HOURS?"

Beat shrugged, "Well, this is what happens when you hang with a group. Time shouldn't really matter, now would it?"

Rhyth sagged her shoulders, "so… are we really going back?" she asked reluctantly.

Gum smiled teasingly, "Do you want us to leave you here so you can admire the city with the cops?"

"Nooooo! You're so mean!" She whined, clutching her skates. Gum and Yo-yo just laughed. They began jumping off of the platform, careful to not jump on any pedestrians. It wouldn't be good if they did. Well, for the person that gets squashed on, that is.

"Well, then, as much as I hate it," Beat began as they landed safely on the ground, "A deals a deal, I have to put up with you two," he looked at the younger rudies, "and _ you_." He glared at gum, his face shouting, "_soon._"

She smiled, "Always a pleasure."

"Alright then!" the cheerful blue haired girl said, "let's get going!" They began skating until a certain noise blasted through the air that made them freeze in terror.

"GLOB DAMMIT!" The red head screamed. "CAN I HAVE ONE FREAKIN' DAY WERE I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THESE IDIOTS?"

'Glob?' Gum thought.

More importantly, police cars began circling around the terminal, making normal shibuya terminal residents panic and run.

"Uh oh…" Rhyth mumbled, stepping back and hiding behind Yo-yo. "They're here for me…"

"How'd they know we were here, yo?"

The older female rudie shrugged, "Beat's me. Seems like Onishima's after us again, what a shocker."

"It's not Onishima." Beat said, "I think it's your old friend, Gum."

"What? What do you mean-"

Suddenly, a pistol shot in the air, making citizens run for their lives. A crazy mechanical laugh followed after that.

"That's right!" Another pistol shot in the air, "Run in terroooorrr!"

The man laughing sounded drunk, and needed his language checked.

"Oh no…" Gum mumbled. "Anyone but him…"

Every exit out of the terminal was blocked by electrical fences in an instant. In that amount of time, the four were surrounded by a whole troop of cops, all loaded with shotguns and ready to fire. There was no way they could be in position so fast without knowing that they would be here. A man that stood out from the rest walked out of the cop car. He had a _really_ uncomfortable blue coat on and his right hand held a shotgun. His face looked like he was having a hangover or was extremely high on an illegal substance.

"Why?" Gum mumbled, Beat looked over at her, "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HAYASHI?"

Hayashi laughed his crazy laugh, and his troops got ready to fire. The week was getting brighter and brighter, wasn't it?

* * *

"The father has the two captains heated up and one of them managed to get them trapped, just as you predicted."

"The next turn of events will be even more interesting."

"They will manage to make it out, I presume?"

"With a new member even."

"Shall we send them to ruin their path?"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, let them wander off with him, they will find the truth, and he will destroy himself from the betrayal."

"Is this foresight?"

"No, but it is predictable from human nature."

"I see… I'll take my leave then."

…

"hmph… you won't be able to go anywhere." The speaking figure spoke in the dark, "This world is your cage, my dear Ragnarok Beat."

* * *

Author's note: Well, that escalated rather quickly XD  
I hopefully can replace and update the rest of the chapters fast. My mind is dying to spill it out but my sister keeps on nagging me and mocking me ;_; I wonder who the speaking figure at the end was…. :3

The graffiti tag Beat made about the pigtailed girl with bandages is from Hatsune Miku's "Rolling Girl" lyrics. 'v' please read and review so I can improve please! They inspire me to continue these!


	4. Faith

"_I remember as a child when I watched my mother and her best friend die in front of my eyes. My mother told me before that it was not his fault, so I do not blame him either. But I must ask this, Ragnarok, are you satisfied? Without you, my mother still wouldn't be here. But your responsibility for the death of my guardian showed me a new hope of light. I understand that you will never answer my question, but I will not wait forever for an answer that I will never get. I'm sorry, but please forgive me just this once."_

"Well then, looks like we're gonna be ambushed, yo."

"Oh god, you don't say?" The red-head answered. Gum was still shocked and furious that Hayashi and his stupid troop was here, ready to fire any second. She would have really preferred facing Onishima than this insane captain that was ready to trash a car if he didn't get his stupid mint candy. How this fool was made into a captain was a real wonder.

Rhyth murmured, "Can't we just… run away?"

"Do you see any openings between those electric fences?" Gum asked, slightly irritated. Rhyth whimpered in response. The four looked around their surroundings. Cops were all kneeling down in position and ready to fire at them with a barrage of fiery rubber bullets, which hurt quite a bit from DJ K and Beat's experience. Hayashi looked as if he was going to fire.

"Guys," Beat whispered to his three teammates all facing different directions, "when he starts firing, take down as many cops you can, got it?"

"What?" Yo-yo hissed, "I can't-"

"FIRE!" Hayashi's scratchy voice screamed and troops automatically began firing. The second they did, Beat charged at a cop at speeds faster than their stupid rubber bullets, in an instant, he grabbed the neck of the cop he charged at, and slammed him into a nearby building. He turned around, releasing the now unconscious policeman, without hesitating, he charged at three cops huddled together aiming pistols at him. Beat felt some bullet hit him, but did a back-flip and knocked the three down sideways with a kick. Landing on his legs, he saw another running towards him. He picked a random spray can and sprayed at his face, making him fall and press his hands on his face, wailing in pain. In less than a minute, Beat took down five cops.

Yo-yo was stunned by this at first, but he soon snapped back to reality when someone began firing at him, desperately trying to dodge them, he step-sided and jumped into a random otaku store nearby. Luckily, the whole city was quickly evacuated, including this random shop.

"The green haired kid went in there!" He heard a man shout.

Yo-yo tried to find a place to hide, but it was pretty hard, so he ended up hiding under a space that fit him exactly beneath the counter. He heard some policemen break in, searching for him. The young rudie was going to stay there until they left, but then Beat's words kept on drilling in his head, "take down as many cops as you can, got it?" Have of his body went, "no thanks", and the other half was telling him to go fight. Then again, if he got arrested, the three would surely try to break him out, right? Since they were a team. After a long moment of hesitation, he decided to take advantage of his situation, and jumped out and surprised a cop. He took out a spray can from his pocket and whacked him in the head hard with it, denting his helmet. Another was about to fire at him, but Yo-yo rolled away and sprayed his back. Rhyth said something about how cops will "lose the battle" if you spray their backs. Sure enough, the dude groaned and fell down unconscious. Yo-yo stared at his spray can, just what the heck kind of powers do these things possess? Who would leave these things in the streets? Yo-yo wanted so many answers, but he decided to feel proud of himself rather than bringing himself down with questions. He smiled wickedly, now ready to face other cops within the shop. Dropping the now out-of-use can, he prepared another and began searching deeper within the shop. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the shop. Strange, Yo-yo thought he heard more people coming through the store door. Did they leave or something? Suddenly, the boy was pushed to the floor pinned down. He felt something cold and metallic-like click shut around his wrists. Hand-cuffs, great.

Outside, the battle continued raging on. Gum unleashed her undying fury she kept inside for the past few days and sprayed and punched cops senseless. Screaming her heart out, she knocked everything unconscious that was in her way. Rhyth was more on the calm side, though a bit nervous. She would push cops off of their feet, and then spray their backs or faces when they were down, like any normal rudie would. Even though they were taking down a decent number of opponents, the troops didn't seem to decrease. Just how much cops did they think they were going to need to bring Rhyth back? Grinding on a rail, she sprayed a row of policemen and jumped off at the end. "I love love you" was blasting through her wristwatch from Jet Set Radio. It was always a habit of the blue-haired girl's to skate and spray to the Rhythm of the music she listened to. She began grinding on another rail, her mind afar now. Rhyth hated her parents and what they did to her for her whole life, and she didn't want to go back, at all. All they were going to do once they get her back is torment her for the rest of her life. Rhyth would almost rather skate around town naked shouting. Throughout her whole life, her parents only cared for her so they could earn money. They made her model, appear in ads, and now marry an old perverted dude. Her whole life was practically a joke. But that was going to change now, right?

"Rhyth! Watch out!" Gum's voice screamed from a distance, and Rhyth snapped back to reality. She didn't realize that she was still grinding, and before she knew it, she collided with an electric fence. The moment her skin touched the wires, yellow sparks flew from the fence and sent Rhyth screaming and flying. Ouch. Looking at her arm, the rudie saw a huge gigantic bruise that showed the lines of the fence.

"Oh, god," she murmured as Rhyth tried to pick herself up. But then she would yelp in pain from the earlier shock. It wasn't long before policemen surrounded her and dragged her into a car. "Let me go!" she screamed as she was shoved inside. Looking out the window, she saw the battle between a whole police troop against two teenagers, where was Yo-yo?

"You got caught, too?"

Surprised to hear her missing comrade's voice, she turned and saw Yo-yo right next to her. Then her eyes, began to turn back to normal and started getting watery.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, "This is my fault isn't it?"

Yo-yo shrugged, surprisingly with a smile on his face, "It doesn't matter, we'll still make it out,"

"Huh?"

The green haired boy turned to Rhyth, who looked shocked again, "Hayashi doesn't send rudies to jail until he's sure the battle is over, and trust me, I know from experience." Then he turned to the window in the front of the car, "Once Beat and Gum kicks everyone's ass, they'll break us out." More reassured, the girl turned with Yo-yo and looked out the front window, watching the battle rage on.

"Dude! We gotta save Rhyth and Yo-yo!" Gum hissed as she fought beside her only available comrade. "This is all 'cause of you!"

"Me?" Beat punched a cop up his chin and the poor guy flipped in the air. "You guys were the ones who wanted a goddamn test to live in my run down garage." grabbing a tonfa from a policeman's pouch, he twirled it and smacked the cop's head so hard that Gum was sure his skull cracked. She continued spraying faces and backs and glanced at Hayashi, who was sitting back on the hood of a car, and smiled coldly. He was definitely enjoying this.

"Whatever! We _are _going to save them, right?" Two more men went down with rainbows on their back.

"Anything to piss off the rokkaku police," Beat seemed to begin wearing down as well as Gum, but they kept fighting, the number of these guys didn't seem to end.

Suddenly, the red-head watched in the midst of fighting that Hayashi got up and loaded his shotgun. He watched menacingly towards the crowd with the pistol. Beat was sure that the bullets weren't rubber this time. The white haired captain held up his pistol and pointed it at Gum, who was still blindly fighting.

"Blondie, Watch out!" Beat shouted at his companions direction with his hand extended.

Gum turned around, 'Blondie?' she thought. Her thought was quickly interrupted by the loud sound of a pistol. Turning around again, she saw that the was a wall behind her dented with a bullet. That definitely wasn't rubber. She glanced at Hayashi, who readied for another shot. The teenage girl didn't even have time to run before she was tugged and dragged by her wrist.

"Whoa! What the-?" The blonde was dragged so fast that her skates barely touched the ground. Despite the fact that she couldn't look up to see who was dragging her because she had to hold her helmet in place so it wouldn't fall off, she knew for certain that cops couldn't run this fast, so it was probably the unpredictable red-head. "Slow down, superman! I can't even see correctly!"

"Shut up!" His voice commanded over the wind. Gum turned around her shoulder as more bullets were being shot, all barely missing. If an old man was going this fast he would have a heart attack. Beat went Veloce Visrin demon-mode again with a face that paralyzed people and pulled out a spray can. He covered everyone's face with rainbows so quick they really didn't know what hit them at first. His goggles were pulled above his forehead so everyone who saw him practically froze in pure terror. It was like Medusa had an angry boyfriend. Hauling a girl with skates and running away from a crazy captain and police troops was not easy, but Beat sure made it look like it was. Everything happened so fast that Gum was certain they would win now.

Of course not. While Beat was dragging Gum over to the cop car with the two younger rudies in it, they froze as they heard gun's loaded. Finally stopping, the teenage female rudie managed to catch her breath as the red headed teen looked around him with a spray can held in front of him, and he still held his partner's wrist behind him. Cops now saw how dangerous this particular pair was, and actually loaded guns with real bullets in them. The week was really getting better and better. If Beat actually managed to make it back, he would be sure to mark this whole week as "the second worst week of my life". If more unfortunate events occur, this might as well be the first.

"Drop the goddamn spray can," Hayashi stated in his stupid drunk voice. "and put your hands behind your head in the meantime."

Gum recovered and looked up sadly at the back of Beat's head, knowing that they were going to get arrested again, and they failed to keep Rhyth safe from the hands of a rich perverted old man. He sighed and looked down with an irritated look on his face. Slowly dropping his can, he let go of her wrist and put his hands behind his head. His partner followed his example reluctantly as Hayashi had his stupid evil smile again. The red-head looked up as cops slowly approached the two with caution, knowing that he in particular was the most dangerous one of all. _"That's the way they'll treat you, Ragnarok," _a voice whispered in his mind, _"and that's the way it'll always ever be,"_ he glared at them, and they exchanged worried glances as they continued approaching them. Suddenly, images of his past flashed in his mind quickly. He remembered the time when he had saved a girl that was about to drown in the river when he was nine, he jumped out of the river holding her and helped her stand up. When she recovered from choking, she slapped his hand away, with a furious glare,

"_Nobody wants you here!" _she shouted, "_I would rather drown than to be saved by the likes of you!" _she ran away and he was left with his hand still extended, with a blank stare on his face. Nobody ever liked him, nobody ever cared for him without deeply paining him. Whenever he looked up, he always saw terrified faces of his neighbors when he looked around. Those were the faces that the cops were making right now. Why did he even bother thinking that he could live happily with possible new friends? His life will pretty much be the same whether he likes it or not.

He watched as the cops closed in on them. "_Even between the war of rudies and rokkaku…"_ Hayashi began walking over. "_I'm just a chess piece for this game," _He walked even closer, "_It doesn't matter which side loses or wins to me." _Hayashi pulled out two handcuffs. "_because in the end…"_ He felt cops grabbing his arms and heard Gum curse. "_I still lose."_

The duo was preparing to be arrested and taken back again until they heard nearby cars crash and a few screams from the policemen. Beat opened his eyes and turned towards the sound of the ruckus.

"What the f-", Gum beside him murmured. Hayashi was about to grab them quickly, but a large figure pushed him aside like a rag doll and it skated towards another troop of cops. The captain screamed like a woman as he flew and landed roughly on a patrol car. Cops that were surrounding Gum and Beat were either taken down or ran to fight the person that caused this scene. The blonde rudie looked at the huge crowd of cops following the guy that threw Hayashi. He was huge, and _really_ fast. The female was too busy staring in awe and thanking for her good luck until she felt a tug at her already sore wrist.

"Come on!" Beat shouted as he ran past cops as he dragged Gum behind him, "We're saving your _friends_," he said "friends" as if it was the last thing he ever wanted to say. But she was rather glad he managed to say "we" without cursing or making a sour face. Using spray cans as a weapon of destruction, he sprayed nyan cats and rainbows on all the opposing cops faces and backs with gum, quickly making their way through the crowd towards the patrol car Rhyth and Yo-yo was trapped in.

Finally, the red-head let go of her wrist as they reached the doors of the cop car. The window was barely open, but they could still hear and see each other. Rhyth and Yo-yo looked as if god just delivered them pies or something. In other words, they were just extremely happy that Beat didn't forget them.

"Can you guys unlock the door?" Gum asked, trying to open the door from the outside.

"Does it look like we can?" Rhyth replied, looking at her handcuffs behind her back.

"If we could, don't you think that we would have done it quite a while ago?" Yo-yo asked. Gum growled and kept trying the door and tried to slip her hand through the smell opening of the window. Beat anxiously looked at her, then looked at the battle raging on with the mysterious guy that barged in. Just who was he? The figure was still too fast to be seen clearly.

"Argh! Those frickin' assholes just had to lock the door and arrest some harmless rudies!" Gum scowled, still failing to unlock the door.

"Um… Gum, that's their job." Rhyth murmured. The older female didn't seem to hear as she continued to struggle. Finally, the red head turned to his current problem and lightly pushed Gum aside.

"Move away from the window," he said, looking directly at his younger comrades. Rhyth inched away and got as far as she could in the small cop car and faced the other side. Yo-yo smiled at him.

"Are you going to pull some Hulk trick again?" He teased.

"You don't have to move away, I don't mind you having a few shards of glass in your stupid mouth." Yo-yo did as told and sat squished next to Rhyth, both shutting their eyes closed. Beat waited a while until they were settled, they he lightly touched the window. He stared at it for a few seconds, then pulled his hand back and threw his fist through it.

Despite the fact that they knew what was coming, Gum flinched and Rhyth and Yo-yo screamed. Yo-yo actually screamed more like a little girl. Their backs were now full of glass as well as the floor and seats. Beat flicked off the remaining glass of the window and reached his hand down to unlock door from the inside. As soon as he opened the door the two burst out from the car and looked around at the real problem. The blue haired girl murmured something softly and then dropped her head, as if gaining sudden interest in her skates.

"Dude, we gotta help him!" Yo-yo shouted to Beat, pointing at the now slowing figure skating from the cops, knocking several down at a time.

"_Help him_?" Beat asked like Yo-yo's statement was outrageous. "Alright, 1, you and miss smiley is tied up, which means I'm gonna have to do all the work with mr shady and captain pickpocket, 2, Why should we help someone that barged in unnecessarily into a battle by themselves? Just leave him be, he'll find a way out." He began skating away. Then he heard Rhyth's voice call out from behind.

"WHAT? But he saved you and Gum!"

"Don't care, it was his choice," Beat replied, barely looking over.

"Gum saved you back when you _saved _her, yo!" Yo-yo shouted over the noise of cop car sirens in the background. No reply. The green haired boy was now beyond angry, he felt his hands wrap into a fist, then he shouted back, "Fine then! If you don't wanna help him, I will! At least _I'm _thankful to my savior!" The red head heard him skate into the battle, and he turned around, glaring at his team.

Rhyth smiled determinedly, and nodded, "I second that."Then she skated off to catch up to her partner.

Beat turned to Gum, "you?"

The blonde made an equally determined face, "I'm at least grateful to my saviors, now." She began skating off, then stopped and turned back to Beat, "we might not even make it back, but I think it's now worth it." Then she grabbed two spray cans, jumped and stepped on a nearby cop's head, spraying him in the back. She used the other to spray at a cop's face who was trying to sneak up behind her. The red head turned to Yo-yo and Rhyth, who were trying their best to draw the police's attention on themselves instead of the skating silhouette.

He looked and frowned at them, staring as if remembering something. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"_See, this is why all your team mates you had in the past always ended dead or arrested_." Beat, surprised turned to the voice. He found a strangely familiar girl sitting on the trunk of a nearby car. She couldn't have been older than 12 years of age.

"Who the heck are you?" he glared, his attention now on the young female.

"At least blondie over there has her priorities all sorted out right," she said looking at Gum skating in huge circles, ignoring at Beat's demand, "Same for miss sunshine and green boy, 'cept they're currently lacking a bit at the capability department." Beat glanced at Yo-yo and Rhyth, who trying to knock cops with their hands handcuffed, which didn't work out so well. He lowered his eyelids a bit, remembering past relationships with his deceased team mates.

"Let's see who you got killed," the white haired girl said, in an amusing tone, "one of those moron riders drowned in a river, your whole gang was wiped out when they tried to save another member who happened to be a spy, and your m-"

"They had _names._" He growled, now glaring at this girl that literally came out of nowhere. "Now answer my question, _who are you_?"

"You know what will probably to those four, right?" she said, still focusing on the battle, "they might die if they get even _slightly _careless. If they get lucky, well, they'll get arrested instead." Obviously she wasn't interested or even the slightest intimidated by the older of the two's death glare, "it's a shame, since you guys had such friendly bonding." Beat continued glaring, but slowly just looked at the truth, these guys ending wouldn't end up any different than what his previous friends' years ago had been. What difference could he make to his life if he didn't do something different?

"You probably dreamed and wished of changing your own life, right?" the teen looked at the young girl, "Then let me say one thing, those guys aren't going to be able to beat a whole troop without you. You're just leaving them alone because you're afraid that you might die for nothing, right?" she smiled understandingly, "Right now, you're obviously the only one who can turn the tables to this meaningless battle. Yet, you choose to selfishly walk away from it just like you did in the past." She rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward, "Let me ask you a question now, rudie Beat, are you here to change your fate, or are you here to repeat history?" Beat was suddenly taken aback and stunned for once. The younger one was obviously right, yet he couldn't accept it. The red head turned back to the battle raging behind him. It wasn't looking all that amazing.

"I-"he turned back to the hood of the car, expecting the little girl, but found no one. Beat turned back to the mini world war 3 behind him, Gum was beginning to lose strength along with the large figure who was too far away to be seen clearly. And the younger two were not going on a roll as planned. He sighed, the three always seemed to love to cause him the largest trouble. He took one quick glance back to the hood where the girl was sitting on, was he just hallucinating? She wasn't wearing skates, so she wasn't a rudie, so what was she doing in a cops vs. rudies battle sitting on a car like she had all the time in the world?

"Rhyth! Yo-yo! Keep on knocking cops down!" Gum screamed while skating at speeds that would give a normal person a heart attack, spraying at KO'd cops. "You guys are too slow!"

"I'd like to see you head butt and throw cops off of their feet with your hands handcuffed behind your back!" Yo-yo's voice shouted back. "Dammit! I can only skate so fast!"

"Gum! Behind you!" Rhyth shouted from somewhere behind Gum.

"Wha-?" The blonde turned back only to see a policeman about to shoot her. "Holy shi-!" she held her hands in front of her, prepared to be shot, but she didn't. Opening her eyes, Gum found her "_best friend" _in front of her, dropping a spray can on the now rainbow cop's exposed back. She looked confusingly at Beat, "What the, you said-"

"What? You prefer me to stand back and watch you idiots die?" He said sharply, cutting her off. Naturally, Gum couldn't help but smile as he ran straight towards the final horde of policemen, who were after their savior. She skated after him with a laughing Rhyth and Yoyo behind her. There wasn't much to do, since the mysterious rudie took out a majority of them. The four watched as the troop, now dripping with paint, ran off or drove off, with Hayashi nowhere in sight. After a moment of silence, Rhyth cheered, her voice echoing in the empty street.

"Oh my god!" she shouted, jumping up in down with her hands cuffed, "We did it!" the blue haired girl was awfully happy for someone who was handcuffed.

Yoyo joined in, "Was there any doubt?" he smirked with his hands still cuffed like his teammate. Gum chuckled, as she watched them. The two was always so lively when they succeeded in something, and it seems like it cheers up the mood. Then, she looked around for Beat.

"Hey…" she called out, to Beat, who she found walking towards to something, "Where are you going?" she skated after him as the two followed.

"Does that guy ever cheer up, yo?" Yoyo asked as they ran after him.

They noticed, as they got closer, that Beat was walking towards a fallen cop, who was laying by the sidewalk, moaning. He was probably injured in that mini world war 3. The red haired rudie walked to him coldly and knelt right beside him. The cop growled at the sight of a rudie that he just lost to.

Beat knocked off his cop helmet and pulled his head back, making him face him. The cop wasn't going to have a good time.

"Hey!" Yoyo shouted as they ran closer, "You don't have to do that!"

"We already won!" Rhyth whined. Gum didn't say anything.

The abandoned policeman spat, "what do you want, punk?"

Beat pulled on to his hair even harder, a demonic smile spread on his face, with eyes wide open, "How did you know we were here?"

"Oh," he replied, half laughing, "You just wanted information out of me."

"Let me rephrase that then, how the _hell_ did you find out about our location?" The cop didn't answer.

"You could answer me or swallow a whole can of rainbow paint." He added in a sarcastic voice, "I hear they taste good."

"Beat!" Gum called out, finally, "you don't need to do that!" she growled as they surrounded the fallen cop. More trouble for the policeman. Their leader ignored them, and instead pulled harder.

"Ack!" he coughed, "Alright! Alright! Onishima hid a tracking device on your blonde friend while you guys were arrested and thrown to that jail cell."

Gum muttered, "typical."

"How do you know this?" Beat asked, still pressing for answers harshly, "you work for Hayashi, don't you?"

"Hayashi, *cough* needed to arrest one of your friends, so he needed all the information he could get on you guys, and the device was helpful."

Everyone looked at Rhyth, who looked down, it was obviously her who needed to be captured. Beat glared back at the cop, who was coughing.

"I don't know anything else." He said, before Beat could go on with threats. "I'm not exactly close with Hayashi."

"Fine." He growled. Then he found keys hanging from the cop's belt. "Are those the keys to unlock the handcuffs?" Beat asked, keeping his voice in a cold tone. Their unlucky captive nodded. "Perfect," he snapped them off of the key ring and tried a few of them on Yoyo's handcuffs. Fortunately, the cop walked away, clutching his stomach. He didn't have strength to fight back. Finally, one of them snapped open his handcuffs, and the same with Rhyth's.

"Was the threatening really necessary?" Rhyth asked, rubbing her wrist.

"He wouldn't have answered otherwise," Beat replied. Then he turned to Gum, "you need to find that stupid tracking device and destroy or they'll find us again."

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled, "I just don't know where he hid it, but I'll find it when I take a shower, you do have a bathroom, right, Tokyo-to virgin?" she said it as if that was really his name.

Beat was about to step forward and start a fight with her, but Yo-yo quickly spoke up,

"Where's the dude that just saved us, yo?" He asked rather obnoxiously, "we gotta thank him and ask a few questions, y'know."

"You lookin' for me?" As if on cue, a voice of a man sounded loudly behind them. They turned around to face the source of the voice. Beat put on his demon glare face again as he stood cautiously with his group about a few feet away from this mysterious rudie. The dude was a buff guy, probably around his late teens or early twenties. His skin was dark, and he had sunglasses on with a boom box on his left shoulder. His other hand was dug into the pockets of his baggy pants. The thing that stood out the most was this huge necklace around his neck, which was in the shape of a yen sign. Rhyth nearly mistook it for the bones of a fish. This guy didn't look happy.

Yoyo and Rhyth were confused by his dark and cold tone of voice, despite the fact that he saved them. Gum was almost as cautious as Beat, and stared coldly at the rudie. Beat didn't even bother trying proper social etiquette.

"_Who are you?_" he growled. The green haired boy was more than confused now.

"Hey! He saved us, yo! You don't have to be so-", Gum cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Combo," their savior stated, then he pointed at Beat's direction, "Now answer my question, who are_ you?_"

"Why'd you save us?" he asked in a more cold tone. It sent shivers down poor trembling Rhyth's back. She grabbed Yoyo's backpack and hid behind him. He was caught in surprise, not that he even minded, though.

"You didn't answer my question."

Beat folded his arms, "I'm just a normal rudie from a normal lifestyle that lives in a normal town with an ordinary life that somehow got the responsibility of babysitting 2- no 3, wannabe rudies." He quickly glanced at Gum, who looked at him with an annoyed face. "Your turn."

"I needed to challenge you myself." He said, with a slight smirk, "You guys were the ones that sprayed over my turf, right? You're poison jam, the gang that everyone hates!"

A moment of silence all of the sudden. A leaf awkwardly flew by over their heads. Beat's mouth dropped to the floor, at the fact that a _rudie _thought that the most known gang was a group of four teens on skates, that didn't wear stupid masks. Gum wanted to laugh, but bit back her mouth, realizing how strong their opponent was, and he could crush them any second. Yoyo and Rhyth, the captains of cluelessness were now more clueless than ever, not really something new.

"You… think we're the group of… uglies?" Beat asked, now thinking this is a huge misunderstanding, which was.

"You guys sprayed over my turf, and DJ K already said that poison jam sprayed my turf, so you youngsters must be them. Don't even try to deny it."

"No we're not!" Beat hissed, "we freakin' hate poison jam!"

"Do you see any other gangs around here? NO. So you ARE them." Combo looked like he was ready to kill. Beat gave out a murderous vibe, pissed at the idea of being compared to POISON JAM.

"S-should we stop them?" Rhyth asked.

Gum smirked, "oh no, this is just getting good." She made a face that practically screamed, 'bring out the popcorn'.

Beat and Combo stood face to face, like they'd been nemesis since before they were born.

"NO. WE ARE NOT." Beat stated in his coldest voice.

"PROVE IT, PUNK." Combo and Beat had a staring contest, but it didn't work out with their eye gear on. "You ARE them."

"No we're not."

"yes, you are!"

"no we're not!"

The bickering now seemed to get more foolish as each second passed, with an awkward Gum, Yoyo and Rhyth watching. Another awkward leaf flew by.

Suddenly, Combo, stopped for a second, then he said in a calmer voice, "you're not poison jam."

"Of course we are!" Beat exclaimed obnoxiously. The blonde rudie watching face palmed herself while the younger ones shook their head. Combo grinned in triumph.

Realizing what he said, Beat practically yelled, "No! That didn't count! It was a slip of the tongue!"

"Did you know it's human instinct to tell the truth at the slip of a tongue?" Combo held Beat's tiny head mockingly, making him look tiny as Beat tried to kill him. The tense atmosphere suddenly lessened a lot. The red head looked like a rag doll next to Combo. Instead of the murderous tension they had before, it quickly became childish.

"You cheated!" Beat shouted childishly, his face became red, losing his cool second by second.

Gum tried her best not to laugh. For once, their new leader was shown as a weaker person, and not a scary beast for once.

"You're poison jam." Combo stated, no longer smiling, "just face me in tagger's tag."

"FOR. THE. LAST. TIME." Beat growled, "WE ARE NOT THOSE FREAKIN UGLY ASS FISHES!"

"Then where are they?" Then suddenly, Rhyth screamed as the sound of skates whizzed by. Combo released the red head's head in surprise as Beat turned to his three teammates. Yoyo was gone.

"What the-?" Beat asked.

The blue haired girl pointed at a nearby building, "Poison jam!" she screamed. Gum didn't waste a second and took off, demolishing the piece of ground she was standing on. Rhyth skated after her. Beat looked, he saw a blue blur that was jumping from buildings to railings. It was skating, and it seemed to be carrying a green haired boy.

"Oh Godoka." He mumbled. He turned to Combo, "if you really want to get back at poison jam, then stop him, he's the real guy, not us." Beat took off, leaving a trail of rubble and dust. Combo was left alone in the terminal, not knowing what to do. Then he made up his mind. Tying his skates, and re-adjusting his wristwatch, he skated after the five rudies. Ready to avenge for his turf.

"Let go of me, yo!" Yoyo shouted at the older rudie over the wind. They were travelling at the speed of who-knows-how-many-miles-per-hour.

"If l let you drop now, you'd be a blue and green pancake on the sidewalk!" The jammer yelled back, clutching yoyo over his shoulder (the one without spiky red armor) even more cautiously now. Yoyo looked down, they were on one of the tallest buildings in the terminal. Wind whipped against his hair. He turned back to the jammer.

"Are you taking me back to your lair so you can torture me?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know!" he screamed back, "I'm just following my leaders orders!"

Yoyo's eyes widened, "Wait! So.. you DON'T want to do this?"

"Heck no!" the jammer yelled, "All the attacks we made on you and your friends were her orders! She the scariest bi- female dog around! You really think we wanna do this?"

The boy, now feeling a bit a sad for the jammers, who did what they did, only because of their terrifying leader. "Why not rebel against her?"

He snorted in response, "If she wasn't that strong, we would have done it long ago!"

"You're leaders a SHE, yo?" He thought about all the scary poison jam members that were male and strong, that almost killed him, they didn't want to do what they did, all because they were scared of ONE girl? Yoyo didn't want to imagine how terrifying she was. "We can help you, yo!"

"Oh yeah" What are you gonna do?" He asked, grinding on a bench and jumping on top of a green platform.

"Our leader is strong too!"

"Trust me, we know!" he screamed, over the wind, "that's why Cu- our leader wants him dead!"

"You want to kill BEAT, YO?"

A voice behind echoed, "YOYO!"

"Huh?" Yoyo looked up, and saw the view from the back. Rhyth and Gum was coming on several buildings next to them. They were a blur, because of their speed, but Yoyo could tell that it was Rhyth that screamed. "Hang on!" She shouted again.

The two jumped and landed on the same roof of the building that they were on. Poison jam made a worried look and tried to speed ahead, but Gum was faster, she jumped in front of him and held out a spray can. Quickly, the jammer and Yoyo swerved and turned, to another building with a large gap. They landed with a large thud. Rhyth tried to jump after him, but she wasn't fast enough. She didn't make the jump even halfway. The blue haired girl free fell to the stories below her. Then, she felt strong arms grab her and jump to the green platform on top of the buses, they crashed. She tumbled on the platform. Combo, who she realized saved her, looked up, only Beat or Gum could save Yoyo now. The male rudie breathed heavily, probably from all that skating and jumping, as was Rhyth.

"I'm sorry about that!" The jammer shouted. "I have to do this!"

"You don't need to, yo!" Yoyo could feel the sorrow coming from the Jammer, almost feeling bad for him. He really wanted to save him.

"Thanks for distracting them." They were jumping from a building to a pole pretty far away. The jammer stared and stopped cold, forgetting he was in midair. "This will be much more easier if they don't see this." Beat said, jumping in front of Yoyo and the poison jam member. The surprised jammer's vision went black.

* * *

"You sure this is alright, yo?" Yoyo asked nervously, watching as Combo and Beat puts the Jammer onto the bench.

"If what you said is true," Gum began, "Then we'll just fight against their leader when the time comes, but right now is not the time." Yoyo then glanced at Beat nervously, who was staring it the jammer, with his goggles off his eyes and on his forehead, with arms crossed. He then noticed Yoyo and glanced back at him, Yoyo quickly turned away, afraid.

'This guy is not normal, yo. Definitely not!' His brain shouted. He had so many questions. How did Beat appear out of nowhere? How did he knock Poison jam out in one hit? Yoyo was facing the back, so he couldn't see. Just what did he do?

"Hey…" Everyone turned to Combo, "Sorry about thinking you guys painted the whole town."

"Actually," Rhyth said, "We did, but we only did it to cover up Poison Jam's graffiti."

"It's fine, I should thank you guys for covering those ugly tags up." Combo said, now calm. Rhyth popped in front of him, with her hand extended.

"Truce?" she asked brightly.

"Sure." Combo replied, smiling as he took her hand and shook it.

"What are _you_? The leader or something?" Beat began skating back to the Garage.

"Can he join, yo?" Yoyo shouted happily after Beat.

"HUH?" Combo asked.

"You're a lone rudie, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh.. yeah… but your leader…" Beat was out of sight.

"Jerk." Gum mumbled. She turned to Combo, "It's fine, he'll probably accept you after Yoyo and Rhyth annoy the heck out of him."

"Hey!" Rhyth whined, "I'm not annoying!" Combo awkwardly smiled as Yoyo and Gum laughed. "You're all jerks!" she screamed childishly, flinging her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to accept you." Beat appeared again, standing with one hand in his pocket and another holding a spray can.

"Hey! You didn't leave!" Yoyo said, glad that Beat wasn't _that_ cold.

Beat turned around again, "I made a deal with you guys, didn't I? And if you guys decide to quit because I'm not letting Combo in, that's going back on my word." He began skating back. Then turned back, "Well? Hurry up."

The four followed and skated after him, laughing and making jokes. Yoyo, Rhyth and Combo were in the back of the group, and Gum skated next to beat, then slowed to match his pace.

"Not a bad job, today, Tokyo-to virgin." She teased.

"Don't make me punch you." He replied, not looking away to look at Gum.

She snorted and jokingly pushed him, "But you won't punch me, because I know you're an otaku who likes a girl with black hair in a cape and swimsuit top with shorts."

His eyes widened and he turned to Gum, "If you dare-"The blonde giggled, and pushed him again.

She leaned her face next to him, "You need to smile sometime, Madoka Magica lover." She skated ahead, leaving Beat with his mouth wide open. Angry, he snapped back to reality and skated after her, wondering how she found out he was a fan of a manga about magical girls.

"Come back here, you 1000-timer!" his voice echoed in the streets of the night. Her laugh echoed back. The rest of the group had their own laughs that echoed, but none that was as loud as Beat's insults towards Gum, his new nemesis.

Thus, the team of diverse, but determined friends, formed, and grew by one member. Their legend, know only beginning.

'_Maybe, just maybe these guys will be different. Maybe I could face my fate, my destiny with them by my side. Maybe I can trust them, maybe they can truly be my friends…_

_Even if it's for just a little while.'_

* * *

_Author's Note: _WHOOHOO! I finished chapter 4! I think the next chapter might be one of my favorites! It doesn't have any action in it, but it's full of humor! ^_^ It might take a while to update... since it's long ;_; I'm posting manga pages on my tumblr, velocesmells (:

The 12 year old girl that semmingly popped out of nowhere, won't show again until later chapters. She doesn't have a major role, and she's not paired with anyone, but her story does play a role in this story, so you may want to read everything closely now, 'cause she might be narrarating, who knows? You guys might actually like her.

Madoka magica is one of my favorite anime/ manga, though I prefer the manga. Gum's judging Madoka magica by the cover, which is pretty much girly magical girls. But the reason why Beat likes it is because of all the violence and storyplot in it. LOL Gum, you should never judge a book by its cover! Godoka is a term used by fans to replace "oh my god", and use "oh my godaka", so it just implies that Beat's likes the manga. (just a heads up for those who were confused (: ) I recommend the manga if you guys like violence, parallel worlds, and touching endings.


	5. A gentle smell

(No offense if the black power ranger joke used was offensive to you ;_; I'm sorry if it was... Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

_Rain dropped and fell hard on the two figures lying on the floor. Ruins of the place they called home were now no more than large rocks and rubble. No one remained. Nothing remained. Besides the duo on the floor, the world itself was silent and alone, with the exception of the remaining partners and the voice of the rain. Gray sky toppled over the figure of the broken boy and girl on the dirt, holding each other's hand. Soon, they're lives would be ended, too, along with humanity._

"_Did you save any health spray cans?" A rustled sounded, like someone shaking their head._

"_Oh, I see, isn't this great?" the male's voice continued, he seemed to be in pain, "we can die together… a-and leave nothing… nothing behind… in the e-end… Gouji won…" sobs and hard swallows followed._

…

"_I lied." A girl's voice said, spraying something on his hand as her head hovered over his._

_The boy gasped as his partner fell. "Why? Why did you save me?"_

"_Because I want you to do a favor for me." She clutched his hand, "Beat, you can rewind time because of Ragnarok, right?" He nodded, "Then can you… p-please go back… a-and fix our mistakes… s-so he… won't win, and w-we can save our idiotic selves from destroying… e-everything?"_

"_I promise! I'll definitely go back and save everyone! I'll definitely save you! No matter how many times it takes! I'll make a happy ending for you!"_

"_I-I'm glad…" she smiled, "M-May I ask for just… just… just one more thing?" she held up something._

"_Gum!"_

…

_A wail of pain and sorrow sounded through the air. The boy's scream shook the whole city when a sound of a bullet blasted at the dead town. No human was alive now, other than the lonely rudie standing alone, holding a cold hand that was warm seconds ago. The hand of his best friend._

"_I will never give up on you."_

* * *

It was like a normal day for most people in the city of Tokyo-to, except that it wasn't as normal for rudies. Five rudies, to be exact. The sunlight hit the garage relentlessly. The group it held wasn't the most cooperative, and hid a demon somewhere among the team.

"God, where is he?" Gum thought aloud as she jumped off the second floor platform and skated around the checkered floor and pushed aside a punch bag with Rokkaku Gouji's face on it. "This place is so huge, it's a wonder that the police didn't find this place." The blonde rudie was holding a spray can on her right hand. She grinded up a pole on the first floor and continued on the wires high above the garage. Then, she recognized a familiar headphone set, sitting on the out of place UFO in the base. Beat was sitting on the edge of the inanimate object, Gum couldn't tell, but he seemed to be sleeping, since he wasn't responding to the loud crash Yoyo, Rhyth, and Combo made in the half-half pipe. Instead, he sat there with his legs and arms folded, sitting there on a UFO like he had all the time in the world.

Gum jumped off the wire and effortlessly landed on the UFO, additional weight being added caused it to shake a bit. She nearly kicked Beat's slightly snoring head as she landed ungracefully. The female rudie sat next to him, waving her hand in front of his goggles. The red head didn't respond.

"Yo, Tokyo-to virgin," she said in the mocking tone she always used for him, "phone for you." No response. She began slapping his face lightly, when he still didn't respond, she punched him the chest. Still sleeping, Beat simply laid flat on the UFO, sideways now, almost falling off. "Oh god, I never knew he was such a heavy sleeper." She looked over at him, he looked retarded sleeping at that position. Beat almost looked as though he would slide off. His spiky headphones kept his head several inches off the base of the UFO. Gum took it off abruptly, and Beat's face slammed hard onto the base of the inanimate object.

"Ow!" he yelped as the UFO shook at his head slamming. Beat automatically sat up straight and looked around, swiveling his head. Gum thought he had fear in his eyes for a second. Then, Beat realized Gum was next to him. He growled as he leaned back and looked out into the horizon. "What do _you _want?"

Gum smirked as she handed him a spray can, "phone for you."

He took it slowly and looked hard at it, raising an eyebrow. Then he turned to the female, "this is a spray can, idiot."

"It's a phone." She said firmly, clutching his headphones.

He stared at it again for a while, and then took it up to his ear like a cell phone, "Hello? Who is it?" Silence at the other end. He raised an eyebrow at Gum again, who looked un-amused at him.

"Are you stupid?" she asked. Verbal fighting automatically broke out.

"Anyways, what do you want from me other than pranking me?" Beat asked, with a steaming red hand print on his left cheek.

"I decided that if we were going to be a team, we might as well get along, y'know?" She replied, stretching with her arms above her head, outward towards the sky. Her leader snorted in response.

"I don't see how slamming my head on a hunk of metal and trick me into thinking a spray can is a phone is getting along." Beat took off his goggles and placed them on his forehead. He turned to her, having that same unpleasant frown on his face. "Out of all you idiots, you're the dumbest one."

Gum glared, but bit back her lip to not start a fight, she turned to the cityscape in front of them, and they were pretty high up. An awkward moment of silence fell upon these two, again. The female was trying to think of something to say, without embarrassing herself. It was so frustrating she began getting herself exhausted. Then Gum just blurted out, "Are you always this cold and bitter?"

She must have realized that was the wrong thing to say, because Beat automatically glared at her, then a second later, he dropped his guard for a bit, and looked down at the Garage. His eyes suddenly were flushed with memories and nostalgia, like he was thinking painful memories. Gum snapped back to reality from the after effects of his _I'm-gonna-gut-you-like-a-fish _glare_._ She leaned forward a bit to match Beat's position. That was really not the best thing to ask. Another awkward leaf of silence passed by, and neither spoke.

"It's a long story." He said, finally.

Gum nodded and mouthed "yep". The two yet again looked as helicopters in the far off distance flew from place to place.

"What made you become a rudie?"Beat asked, surprisingly.

Gum was taken out of surprise, she raised her eyebrows, and then she tried to think of a way to start. Beat sat patiently leaning forward, with his elbows resting on his knees. He seemed ready to listen.

"I can sum it up, I guess..."

* * *

We used to be so happy together.. what happened?

The blonde was just celebrating her sixth birthday when it happened. Her father just came in, all dressed up in his usual clothing, suit and all. Her parents had been fighting practically every night night for the past months. Then he left, with her mother's arms crossed. The blonde didn't know what happened. She just thought he left for abuisness trip and waited for him to come back. He never did.

He died in a mass muder case 2 years later, and by then, it was too late already. The blonde grew up with more hatred for males than anyone could imagine. Her own mother even began resenting her daughter, with her new boyfriend. The girl grew even older to 14, where she had it when her mother and her step father reached the end of her line.

That same night, the adolescent female slipped on the adjustable skates she had since she was 12, and slipped out through the front door. A bag of necessary supplies and resources were held in it. Gum held up a piece of paper that had her real name on it, the name her true father and mother had given here. She glared at it, then threw it up in the air and sprayed paint on it with a graffiti can as it came down, when it was drenched, it landed on the asphalt, tearing itself apart. Gum took on her new name and looked up her "house". This wasn't her house anymore, and it never would be. She skated away and started her life in the streets of Shibuya-Cho, which held Dogenzoka hill, shibuya terminal, and Chuo Street, which used to be her favorite places to shop with her mother.

'Not anymore though…'

Not anymore…

* * *

"So you ran away?" Beat asked, tossing the spray can Gum used as a prank up and down, spinning it in the air.

"Well, duh." She answered, "I couldn't live in a place that I don't deserved to be in. My mother even began hating me because of my complaints and crying every now and then." She looked up, as did Beat, "maybe at first she really loved me and protected me with those words of the same repeating "don't be selfish", but over time, those three words I've been clinging on to, started breaking in front of me, and I began losing faith in those empty words." Gum closed her eyes and looked down. Beat sat patiently, leaning back, still continuously tossing the can.

'I think you deserved better." Beat finally replied in a small voice.

Gum turned her head, "what?"

"what?"

"No, I said what, I'm asking what you just said."

"I'm just saying what because you said what-what."

"No, I said what first."

"Yeah, you said what-what-what, which is why I'm saying what." Beat said mockingly with a slight smirk. Gum pouted childishly, and looked away.

"Sooo… how did you become a rudie?"

"Long story." He answered almost automatically, still tossing the can playfully.

"Mine was," Gum answered back.

"This one might take awhile."

"We've got time." She replied, looking at him with her brown caramel eyes. He raised an eyebrow, and then looked at the cityscape again. He thought for awhile, and then turned to Gum.

"Well, you see, it's a very, very long story-"

"Hey!" A girl's voice called from below. The two comrades looked down several meters below them. They found Rhyth waving relentlessly at them, with Yoyo and Combo at their sides, all looking up.

"This place is pretty cool dude!" Combo laughed, which was a bit weird from above.

"What are you two lovebirds doing up there, yo?" Yoyo mocked as he grinned to the two rivals. "It's been awhile, got any progress yet, Beat?" The other two laughed at his mocking gesture.

"In your dreams, glasses boy!" Gum shouted as Beat glared down, getting a bit red on his face. The blonde teen threw down her helmet at Yoyo, who step sided.

"Ha-ha, missed!" Beat threw down the phone spray can right after and smashed Yoyo's face along with his goggles. "GRBBDUR-!" Yoyo wailed as he rubbed his red face and glared at Beat. "What the hell, yo?"

"You deserved it, whiny brat." Beat replied unamused. The other three laughed as Yoyo shouted up at the red head, giving childish threats as he taunted.

* * *

The now five members sat and made themselves comfortable on the second floor platform, Yoyo and Rhyth sharing a couch, Combo and Gum sharing another with Beat standing up.

"I'm calling this meeting to order!" Rhyth said cheerfully as ever.

"Who said you could call meetings to order?" the red haired rudie asked, folding his arms with his always stiff un-amused face, "You're not the leader."

"Well, it's not like you'll keep things organized here, Tokyo-to virgin." Gum called out, sipping a bottle of soda that she found in a fridge somewhere in the garage, which seemed to be the kitchen. "If someone doesn't do it, who will?"

"Alright, fine." He sighed, "but just stop calling me Tokyo-to virgin." He muttered as the other three members chuckled in the back.

"Okay, magical girl lover Beat." She sneered. Beat turned to her and looked as if he were about to flick her head or something, but Combo stopped him.

"Hey, kid, that's no way to treat a lady." He said.

"Lady my ass." Beat muttered quietly as who resumed back to the meeting. "So, what did you want to talk about, Rin?"

"Her name's Rhyth, dumbass." Yoyo called out.

"No one asked you, lover-boy." He replied without looking back at the younger rudie.

"Hey!" He shouted, face red, "Who's a lover boy?!"

"ANYWAYS!" Rhyth called out loudly, to break the initiating fight," we need to set up this group, right? We don't even have the important stuff down!"

"Rhyth's right, guys." Gum declared wisely, "we need the basics of a group first, we need a group na-"

"WE NEED COSTUMES!" Rhyth shouted, interrupting Gum's sentence, and leaving everyone in silence as they stared at her. After a moment, they all sighed, thinking that for once, the gleeful girl had gotten her priorities sorted out. She continued, "Every other group has unique clothes, why shouldn't we?"

"Y-yeah, but is that really important right now?" Combo asked.

"Yeah!" Rhyth nodded.

"But that won't work, this team is really diverse, we have both guys and girls, which I now realized, is the first group to have such a thing." he looked around.

"Oh, hey, I never noticed that, yo!" The green haired rudie said.

"Awwww." She moaned, "and I thought we could look really cool in outfits color coordinated."

"Do you think this is a game, kid?" Beat asked, "we're not power rangers." He swiveled his head, then hid a smile, and muttered, "but if we were, combo would be the one in the black suit."

"Say what now, punk?" Combo shouted, slightly standing up. Gum snickered.

"I think we should just keep our clothes, maybe we could be the first diverse group," he continued, "after all, the unique ones always win over. We might even attract DJ K's attention." Everyone liked the idea and nodded in approval and murmured in agreement.

"Alright then! That settles it~!" Gum said gleefully as she clapped her hands together. "Now what we really need is a group na-"

"WE NEED A MASCOT!" Rhyth interrupted for the second time. Everyone yet again had an awkward moment of silence and dropped their head, sighing in disappointment. "What? Every group has one, "The group of pretty girl's in 99th street has dragons, and poison jam's have fish bones!"

"But… is that really important right now?" Gum asked, with a face that said _are-you-kidding-me-right-now?_

"Of course!" Rhyth nodded.

"Well, I guess a mascot wouldn't hurt, yo!" Yoyo thought aloud.

"You're one to agree," Combo smirked, "since you're in love cahoots with miss sunshine here." Everyone but Rhyth and Yoyo chuckled.

"Hey! T-that's not cool, yo!" he insisted. "I'm just agreeing with her idea! How dumb can you guys get?"

Beat smiled secretly, but yoyo saw it, "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"I-I thought a dog would have been nice, "The blue haired girl shyly added. "We could give him a few accessories and spray paint him or something."

"A dog would be cool, I guess. I've never been much of a cat person." Gum added, her eyes lighting up at the idea.

"Why the heck do you have that weird cat-hair whiskers get-up then?" Beat asked.

"Bed hair." She answered.

"But I hate dogs!" Combo added, a bit angry, "It's almost as worse as goldfish!" Everyone this time stared at Combo in silence.

Beat stared at him, and slowly turned away, "A-anywaaays, that settles it, we're not getting a mascot yet, so what next?"

"For the last time, we need a group na-" Gum began.

"OOH! OOH! HOW ABOUT SIGNATURE GRAFFITI?" Yoyo called out. Gum lost it. She grabbed his head and knuckled his forehead.

"Let. Me. FINISH. FIRST! YOU SHIT HEADS!" Gum shouted, enraged. Everyone stepped back, out of Gum's victimizing range. After she calmed down back at her seat, everyone waited for her to suggest an idea.

"Anyways, we need a group name." she finally finished.

"She's right," Beat added, "any ideas?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Rhyth, hyper as ever raised her hand, "what about 'the five saints'?

"Saints?" combo asked, "that's old fashioned kid."

"And we might gain more members, and change out name every time then, so we can't do that."Gum sighed.

Combo crossed his arms and smiled, "Maybe we should call us 'combo's epic group'."

"NO." Beat automatically shut out the idea, "next?"

"I was only suggesting, "he murmured in the background.

"What about, 'the rudies who leapt through time'?" Yoyo asked.

"That's too long, yoyo." Gum answered, "and we're not doing some crazy time paradox adventure or something."

"Hey! Hey! I've got another idea!" Rhyth chimed in, "what about, 'the pretty maidens of the streets'?"

As everyone shook their heads and Rhyth whimpered, Beat stood there, shocked, with a mental image in his head of Combo wearing waitress' outfit with a broom. He snapped.

"NO NO NO, ABSOULUTLY NOT!" He shouted, slamming the small table near him in half. Yoyo and Rhyth slid the other way, terrified. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF US DRESSING UP AS GIRLS WITH FRILLY DRESSES!" Everyone stared at him, like he had ten heads.

Finally, Gum just sighed, "Honestly why not just call us 'garage gang' or 'garage gangsters' or something, it's not _too _weird, I mean_…_original, after all, this is a garage, right?" Everyone thought of the idea for a while, and Beat sighed back, putting back the table, or at least attempting to.

"If we go with that, why not just call us 'GGs', then?" He said, not paying much attention as he watched the table fall apart again. After a moment of silence, he looked up and saw everyone looking at him and grinning, "oh boy, did I say something genius again?"

"Alright! That's settled then!" Rhyth clapped her hands together, "What's the next thing?"

"How about graffiti, yo?" Yoyo asked. "I mean, poison jam and probably every other group has a theme in their graffiti."

"I thought we agreed to be a unique group of diversity, kid." Combo pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Soooooo..." Gum began, "we're not going to have a theme in our graffiti?"

"Well, I like the different idea, yo!" the green haired boy exclaimed, "we can just make the graffiti look different from other gangs' graffiti!"

"Yeah," Beat nodded, "we don't need DJ K thinking that some other gang is the one in charge of our territory 'cause of similar graffiti."

It was quiet for a while all of the sudden, one of those silences that just randomly pop out. Nobody said anything. Until Rhyth began sniffing the air. Yoyo turned to her. He was always surprised by her actions.

"Does anybody smell anything?"

Yoyo put up his hands, "I didn't fart or anything, yo!"

"No, not that!" Rhyth hushed, pushing him a little, "it smells nice!"

Beat shrugged, "I don't smell anything." Then Rhyth stared at him with curious eyes, like a starving dog looking at beef. "Umm… what?" he felt a bit violated and uncomfortable. His arms remained crossed, but there was nervousness in his voice.

"You smell weird." She answered. Gum chuckled a bit.

"Wow. Gee thanks, I can feel the love." He answered, rolling his eyes.

Rhyth shook her hands in head, indicating that that's not what she meant, "NO! I mean you kind of smell nice!"

"Pardon?" he asked, more uncomfortable. Gum looked at him oddly, he looked surprised now.

"Well…" Gum began, "Now that you mention it." She looked at the red head next to her. "There is a gentle smell in the air."

"I hope that isn't a Black Rock Shooter reference." He mumbled.

"What?' she asked.

"Nothing!" he added.

"It smells like baked waffles, man!" Combo added, laughing.

"No!" Rhyth argued, "It smells like flowers!"

"Smells normal to me," Beat shrugged.

"Because it's normal to you!" Yoyo added.

Gum looked intently at him, "No seriously, what kind of perfume or cologne are you wearing, it's scaring me." She poked his cheek. He swatted her hand away.

"I'm not wearing anything of such sorts!"

"Liar." She teased.

"So?" he growled, "I think you smell weird too!"

"ANYWAYS," The cheerful blue headed girl said loudly, to prevent fighting, nodding her head, "so, uh, is there anything else?"

"Well, you called the meeting, Rhyth." Yoyo said, "What else do you want to say?" Beat and Gum sent each other a glare before settling down again.

Rhyth's face became really red and it seemed like she wanted to say something really embarrassing. "Well.. uh… I was thinking… uh…"

"What is it?" Gum asked.

"Well… uh… we… us… uh…"

"Spit it out, Rhyth!" Combo called out abruptly.

She turned completely red, which Beat didn't think was actually possible, she shouted, "ALRIGHT I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE KINDA COOL IF WE HAD VICTORY DANCES BECAUSE OTHER GANGS HAVE THEM AND IT SEEMED NICE SO I THOUGHT OF MINE AND WANT TO MAKE OURS!" Her words spat out like an elephant spraying water everywhere.

Everyone stared at her again with awkward silence, as she dug her face embarrassed on her knees in the fetal position.

"Just a thought…" she finished quietly.

After probably minutes of silence (which seemed like hours), the GGS but Rhyth burst into laughter. Yoyo knew it was mean, but he rolled onto the floor howling with his hands on his stomach. Gum held her mouth and slammed her fist continuously on the armrest of the couch, obviously trying to not to laugh. Combo didn't even resist, he nearly fell from behind the sofa and from the second floor, and would have probably cracked his skull. Beat, on the other hand, was obviously trying to contain his laughter, but instead just covered his mouth, faced away from everyone and tremble from laughter while leaning on the staircase railings. Rhyth's whole body probably turned red at this reaction.

"THIS. THIS, I JUST CAN'T." Gum managed to say before covering mouth again and laugh hysterically. Yoyo was practically doing the _stop-drop-and roll _process and holding his stomach, shamelessly laughing. Combo accidently slammed his head on his boom box in the process, shook his head, then continued laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" Rhyth screamed wailing her arms. She waited for everyone to get back on track after what seemed like 5 hours when it might have been more of 5 minutes.

"I just, wow, you really are enthusiastic about this." Gum chuckled.

"W-well, it's just that, you know, I thought victory dances are cool, like didn't you ever think of any when you guys became a rudie?" she asked.

Combo thought for a second, "I don't think so, it just never occurred to me."

"Hey, but guys!" Yoyo cried, "Victory dances are kinda cool! When we actually win a game or battle, we can just like dance and piss them off, yo!"

"I'm in on the pissing off idea," Gum added. "But, it's…like really awkward… isn't it?"

"Well… you know, if we all try it out, I'm- I'm sure it won't be as weird if we all do it at once."

"So… you want us all to dance like maniacs at once we win a battle?" Beat asked with an annoyed tone at the edge of his voice.

"I-It doesn't have to last long! It could be like, just three seconds."

Combo stood up, "Well, all rudies should know how to dance decently, right?" he smiled at Rhyth, "alright, we can try it out now!"

Rhyth's face lit up, glad to have someone agree with her, she nodded and stood next to him, and soon began doing really awkward arm flailing and moving around.

"No, no!" Gum cried, "That's not how you dance!" she stood up as well and stood next to Rhyth and began dancing herself. "Rhyth, you can't just wail your arms around and poke someone's eye out, you need to move the rest of your body."

"Ummm… like what?" she asked nervously, stopping to look at gum.

"Like… your hips?" The older female began clapping her hands and moved her hips side to side in rhythmic timing with her steps of her skates. "Feel the beat!"

"Pardon?" Beat asked.

"Not you."

"Oh… I knew that."

The blue haired girl slowly tried to follow her friend, and soon made her own moves, which wasn't exactly the best. Combo was turning in tight circles trying to find his own moves as well. Yoyo watched for several seconds, and decided to stand and dance next to Combo, not really dancing, but rather acceptable. The red haired boy, the odd one out stood and then took the chance to sit on the couch that Combo sat on, he sipped his Dr. Pepper un-amusingly. He waited until everyone was out of breath and settled down.

"It's not that bad, right?" Rhyth asked Combo.

"You need improvement, kid." He replied as they sat down on another couch. Gum sat down next to her nemesis as Yoyo was forced to stand.

"Learn to move your ass." Gum joked with her.

"Easy for you to say, 1000- timer." Beat mumbled as he drank his . She frowned at him, and pouted.

Then, all of the sudden, Gum smiled and said really loudly, "Hey guys, did you know that Beat like this magical gir-!" Her leader spat his DR. Pepper that was in his mouth on the floor. He reached under the couch and pulled out chopsticks, he faced Gum until his face was 5 inches away from her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD, I'LL SHOVE THESE CHOPSTICKS UP YOUR ASS!" He shouted into her face, Gum's helmet blew off, "YOU'LL BE COUGHING SPLINTERS!"

She smiled nervously with her eyes closed and held up her hands in defense, "okay… okay… calm down…" she thought, 'Where'd he get those chopsticks?'

"Ummm… Beat likes what, Gum?" Rhyth asked.

"Ah, nothing, nothing." She laughed. Then everyone but Beat noticed Yoyo picking his nose and flick his booger in the red head's drink that was resting on the armrest of the couch. Everyone chuckled silently.

"Honestly," he began and turned to his drink as Yoyo quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets, "You guys take this group too seriously."

"Well, don't you have a victory dance?' Rhyth asked in a superb innocent voice.

He held his drink, "Nah, it's too weird." He held it up to his face.

"Can't you ever just hope to have some fun?" Gum asked, annoyed, but secretly laughing.

"I'm not much for false hope." He almost began drinking his Dr. Pepper, with everyone watching intently.

Then all of the sudden he grabbed Yoyo's head in a headlock and poured the whole bottle of into his throat. The younger boy tried to resist but failed since Beat's arms were not budging.

"WHY DON'T YOU DRINK THIS INSTEAD, YOU ASSHOLE?" He screamed at him.

"MRAGJHBS-" Everyone laughed in the background as he released Yoyo and he landed on the ground gagging.

"What the hell, yo?"

Beat sat down, "What was in there is yours after all, so you might as well have it."

"Asshole," he muttered.

"Soooo…" Rhyth changed the subject, "Don't you have a victory dance, we all have ours!"

"I'm not getting one and probably never will."

"Please?" she asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?" she whined, "Oh come on!"

"NO."

"Aww.. come on, the girl asked and said please." Gum joked.

"'Please' doesn't make a difference."

"But a cute girl asked, though!" Combo said, "I could never refuse a cute girl!"

"No, please, just no." He got up. "Just saying, if you guys get in my way, I won't be afraid to kick you guys out of here." He skated downstairs and began walking to Shibuya Terminal. "I'm going out for some air."

"HEY!" Gum shouted down from over the couch.

Beat turned around, "What?"

"You didn't finish telling me your story!"

He turned back again and thought for a while, like he was thinking of his painful past, and finally said, "Some other time… not now." Then he walked off to the Terminal, leaving the rest of the group without their leader, in the second platform.

"What's his problem, yo?" Yoyo asked.

Combo shrugged, "_Beat_'s me." Everyone chuckled at the pun.

"What story was he telling you?" Rhyth asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. Gum stood up, "anyways, why don't we train in the meantime until we get our leader back." The remaining members agreed, and followed Gum to the half pipe.

* * *

"Alright then!" Gum pounded her fist into her palm, "Why don't we learn the basics of team battle?"

"Team battle?" The three looked at her, confused, with synchronized head tilting. "Don't we just split up and knock down cops?" Yoyo asked.

"You guys don't know this stuff?" Gum asked, "Working as a team is good!"

"I've never been in a team before, so I don't know this stuff, kid." Combo added, shrugging.

Gum sighed, 'This'll be hard,' she thought. Then she stood up, and put on a determined teacher-like face. "Alright, you guys know what battle formations are, right?" nods greeted her. "Well, in the battles of rudies that are in a group, it's the most effective to have this."

"So…. What do we do, exactly?" Rhyth asked.

Gum thought for a moment, arms crossed and scratching her chin, "well… you guys know how certain people have their own abilities and weaknesses, right?" another wave of nods greeted her. "In the rudie world, there are four positions that are available in an actual battlefield. There are: defense, offense, medic, and, the least used one, dismantler."

"Dismantler?" Yoyo asked.

"Each position and role are the keys to winning the battle," Gum answered, in a serious tone that sent shivers up spines. "Defenses are usually for people with a large amount of strength and endurance." She looked at Combo. "They taunt and distract the enemy, making themselves decoy and make enemy eyes focus on them, so either their teammates can heal, or give them time. It's not a smart idea to have a frail person do that job." Everyone nodded again.

Gum held up two fingers, "Offense should be obvious, they attack boldly at the enemies, this position is necessary by all means. Without them, winning can be kissed good-bye. It's best for a strong, agile person to do this." No one said names, but everyone suddenly thought of Beat.

The blonde held up three fingers, "The third is the medic. You guys know what health spray cans are, right?"

"Nope." Yoyo said. Rhyth and Combo nodded.

"Well, they're like the cousins of the spray cans that appear on the streets, if sprayed on you, you'll be healed to a certain limit, depending on their power and the amount you spray. They may be a bit hard to come by in some places, and they usually hide in corners, so it's the medic's job to look for them during battle to heal the team. This job is most suited for frailer, faster rudies." She glanced at Yoyo and Rhyth. The rest may have imagined it, but Combo seemed to give a whimper of disappointment for not being suited to be medic.

Gum held up four fingers, "The last one, the rarely used one, is the dismantler." Her tone was more serious now. "This is used mostly in battles where the opposing enemy has a large weapon, like a tanks or some sort of destruction device that policemen somehow acquired. It's happened before, and it's a good idea to have a back-up dismantler. Many bad cases happened before to many gangs because of the absence of the person who could do the job. We should get a smart person that's into techs and machines in case in the future." This time, no had anyone pop in their heads but Gum, who was thinking about a friend of hers. Another blonde like her, male, too. But she hadn't seen him for awhile, so that could go out the window.

"Anyways!" Gum clapped her hands together, "Let's go build up some strategies and our abilities in case of future fights!" The three other members murmured in approval and began skated around the whole garage, trying to improve speed and stamina. At one point, yoyo accidently broke something that seemed to be a camera. He was scared, but then Rhyth helped him hide it under a coach They decided to keep this as a secret between the two. Soon, the sun dropped, and stars greeted their faces. They met again at the second platform.

Everyone was gasping for breath, but due to Beat's absence, everyone had a room on the couches.

"God!" Gum said, "where's the stupid red-headed rhino? He said he just wanted some air!"

"Yeah!" Combo added, "It's been hours!"

"Hey, you never know!" Rhyth said, "What if he's kidnapped?" Everyone was silent, considering a possibility.

"NAH!" everyone said together, including Rhyth, thinking of the red head's brute strength.

"Anyways, that guy better come back soon, 'cause I need to take a shower and try to find that tracking device Onishima put on me."

"Oh yeah!" Combo said, "wouldn't he find where we are by now?"

"Nope," Gum answered, "Beat said that this place is really hard to track, and it'll take a while for them to get a signal for the device here for some reason." Everyone shrugged, and continue to rest. Beat was going through an entirely different ordeal.

* * *

"Hey, corn," a young girl's voice said.

"What?" a male's voice answered.

"Any news on Ragnarok?" The two people were sitting back to back in a dark room. The only thing that made it visible through the dark were two computers, one each lap. They both tapped and clicked nonstop, their eyes glued to the screen.

"Lots. You have no clue."

"New member? Police ambush?"

"Don't tell me you stalked him without my permission without me?" he asked, still tapping on his keyboard.

"Maybe."

"Did he see you?"

"Maybe."

This time he stopped, and turned to his partner, "Lightning! Don't tell me-!"

"Don't worry! I gave him advice, that's all! I'm the reason he's even alive with his group!"

"_Lightning_!" the male growled.

"Hey, corn, how about less talking and more hacking?" she asked, her eyes still on the screen. "I'm almost into their system!" Corn mumbled then turned back to his screen. Moments later, the little girl cheered, "Beat ya this time!" she said, throwing her hands up, "Aren't I the smartest 12 year-old around?" Corn turned after putting down his laptop.

"Oh, you did do it."

"You owe me fried ice-cream." She laughed. The male looked at her screen, she now focused seriously on her screen, too.

"Gouiji's insane," she muttered after a few minutes.

"He's going to make this happen, though." He replied, a bit angry. "Can you zoom in on this a bit?"

"Sure." After several minutes of silence that fell on the two, corn cursed. The young girl slammed her fist on the floor. Her teeth clenched. "That son of a female dog…he'll kill us all with that." The male looked at the blueprints that they hacked their way through files to get to. It looked like a large robot, and on the corner was printed, 'A. KU .MU.'

* * *

Author's note: Finally! I finished this chapter XD Don't worry, our protagonist isn't going to die this fast, as in matter of fact, who knows what's going on? w The next chapter's short, guys, so I'll update soon!


	6. Hope that shouldn't have been there

Dark clouds hovered over the terminal. Buildings gave off ugly and horrid shadows as thick mist covered everyone's sight. Not like there _was_ anyone outside, though. But one silhouette was visible that night, seemingly chasing after something at high speed. It was like a black blur that separated itself from the fog.

In an alleyway, the figure stopped short, dripping with red liquid. A tremendous shadow hovered over him. The black mist seemed to have no effect on the silhouette, that was standing tall, looking up at the monstrous mist.

"_HE__LP ME__… __HELP __MEEEeee__…" _A distorted voice echoed through the town. No one but the figure witnessed her cries and appearance. He looked up with a glowing turquoise eye. Crouching down, preparing for her strike, he waited patiently. Her twisted and inhumane roar sounded in the empty streets. No one but him heard this.

* * *

Beat stood alone in the alleyway, leaning towards a wall. He looked down, gasping for air as one hand was pressed against the brick wall. He looked up, tried to stand with no support, then automatically fell sideways again on the wall. He gasped more and opened his eyes, sweat dripping all across his face. It seemed like hours before the pain subsided. He dropped on to his knees on the damp floor of the alleyway. Even his hair had sweat that was dripping. He faced down, eyes closed.

Finally, he stood up and looked up at false hope. The moon reflected onto his glowing blue eyes, almost mocking him of his fate. Same for the crows that flew past. As if taunting him of his destiny, as if they knew they could fly free when he couldn't. The red haired boy closed his eyes and sighed, walking on out of the dark alley.

"_Why me, Ragnarok?"_

* * *

"Man! There's no food here at all, yo!" Yoyo slammed the mini refrigerator shut and sat down and dropped on his back on the checkered floor. "How the heck does this guy survive?" Rhyth giggled at him and opened the fridge again.

"There is food here, yoyo." she said in her more than ever cheerful voice, "Except we don't know how to cook."

"I can, but there's no kitchen anywhere!" Gum called from the other side of the garage, skating around the entire place finding any secret door sand such, "This place is practically a maze, I bet even that stupid rhino gets lost!"

Combo was dashing through looking for a kitchen, too, he was starving. The large rudie grinded on a blue railing, looking around the entire base with his hand above his goggles like he was looking for something, which he was, "Man, why does that guy have such a huge-ass house anyways? I wonder how captain crazy didn't notice this place."

Gum jumped off the UFO she used to search for rooms and landed on the basement level of the garage, a large yellow platform several feet lower the main middle platform. There was a door, right there. She smirked and laughed inwardly as she opened it. The blonde was disappointed slightly to see a bathroom instead of a kitchen. At least she could shower now.

It was no long after midnight when they all gave up searching the huge base and fell on the couches on the second platform.

"What the heck is this place?" Yoyo swung his arm and complained, "Even if the police barged in here, they probably can't even find their way back!"

"It's not that hard," Rhyth chuckled at him. She looked back at Combo and Gum, "When is Beat going to be back, anyways?"

Gum shrugged in response, "I don't know, and to be honest, I don't really care."

"Gum!" Rhyth whined.

"Alright! Alright! We need him to find a kitchen, but besides that, so what? He's an awful leader!" Combo was secretly begging for Beat to come back, because he was starving. Soon, the rest grew quiet, waiting for their red head leader to come back, and none of them where sleepy for some reason. Birds stared from the telephone lines above them, cocking their heads like they were the most amusing things on earth. Finally, yoyo broke the silence.

"How'd you all become street punks, yo?" he looked around, a bit curious. Everyone looked back at him. "J-just a bit curious, yo."

Combo smirked, and looked up while clutching his stereo, "Well, I guess I have a bit of an interesting story to tell." Everyone leaned over a little bit to hear. Combo was a bit surprised they were interested at all, but then he sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have time." Rhyth smiled with her gleaming eyes. Combo sighed.

"I-I'm not sure if I should."

"Oh come on, Combo!" Gum teased, stretching her thin arms above her head, "I'm all ears." Combo sighed again and smiled at his teammates, which returned the gesture.

"Well, it kind of started when-"

* * *

"Hey, Yomi! You have to teach that to me sometime!"

"Haha, you don't even own skates and you want me to teach you?" A tanned teenage girl with dreadlocks laughed as she skated next to a young 12 year old boy, with the same skin tone as her. He stared up at her.

"Why don't you just lemme borrow them?" he asked, a bit annoyed. She sat down next to him.

"Why would you even want to learn, Tora?" she chuckled a bit when she fixed her skates strapped on her feet, "It's not like you're gonna become a rudie or something like that."

Tora turned to her, surprised she would say that. "But I am going to become one!" The much older girl turned to look at the younger one, now with a confused face, "I want to form a duo with you!" There was a long silence between them,.

"Ahaha, oh, Tora…" she laughed, rubbing her forehead. He pouted at her, annoyed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she turned back to him and smiled, "besides the fact that a young kid like you with a perfect family and life wants to be a street punk and skate around the town vandalizing walls with cops chasing you around with guns pointing to you."

"So?" he asked, "It seems fun! My life is so boring!" Yomi chuckled and placed her hand on his head, patting it.

"It may seem fun, but it's not."

"I know, but-!"

"You have a wonderful life, and you got great loving parents with a good income, don't waste it." She smiled, the sun setting behind her.

"But-!"

"Don't but me, Tora." She said, now more serious. She stopped patting his head, "You mustn't look at me as a role model. You have no clue how lucky you are to have a normal and boring life. Trust me, and I'm sure you won't regret it." He had a look of disbelief on his face as she smiled again, "You're still young, so please, just listen, 'kay?" She stood up from the bench and put her goggles on. The small boy looked up at her, admiring how cool she looked (in his eyes) as the light rays reflected on her goggles. To him, it was impossible to not have her as a role model. She gave him that one hopeful smile once more.

"I hope you listen to me." She turned around and skated away, "I'll see ya tomorrow!" He stood up and watched her disappear into the shadows. She really did love shadows, just like her rudie name, Shadow. He turned away and kicked pebbles as he walked back to his normal life in a normal house with a normal family. He really didn't get Yomi. Whenever she spoke of her rudie adventures and close calls, he would listen with shining eyes, like a little kid at a bedtime story, 'cept it didn't always end happily. The only thing was that he hated bout this, though, was that whenever the much older girl and he parted, he felt like he was kicked out of the fantasy world, and had to go back to the thing called reality. He hated that part the most.

When he looked up after a few minutes, he would open the door and take off his shoes, and just like every day, he would drop his bag on the floor and go to the kitchen to find food. When his parents came home, they would do "normal" family activities- eating dinner, joking around, sleeping, catching each other having a midnight snack, etc. Then he would wake up, go to school and think about how much better it would be if he was a rudie, then run to the park to wait for Shadow to come around. Then when they met up, they would hang out for an hour or two, sometimes three. His parents had no knowledge of this, but he was almost sure they wouldn't mind. This repeated nearly every day, and this life lasted for a year.

* * *

"Damn it! I'm late!" Tora ran with his bag on one side of his back, holding one strap in place, "Yomi's gonna grill me for being an hour late! I hope she already left!" He could almost see the park that he and the rudie always met up at, but he slowed his pace as he got closer and then stopped, horror plastered on his face. Police cars surrounded the entrance of the park, spectators watched, murmuring about to one another, but made a gap big enough for Tora to squeeze in, he asked a girl his age what was going on.

She whispered to him silently, "They found a rudie here who was spraying graffiti right here, and they shot her legs, she put up fight, so more cops came."

She. The girl said the rudie was a she. He turned with a complete face of horror as he saw two cops coming through to the car, dragging a bloody girl between them. Her legs were soaked red, and her skates were nowhere to be found. Her goggles fell out from her face and he saw who it was clearly.

"Yomi!" He cried. The other cops heard him, including the rudie, who glanced up at him. The officers aimed their guns at the child.

"You know her?" One asked, with a stern vice, "Are you in a team with her?"

Tora was shocked by the sudden hostility, and was a complete loss for words, he looked down, "Well… uh…"

"I don't know that kid." Yomi muttered, with a cold face on, "Get lost." The cops dropped their guns and the two officers pushed Shadow into the car, she yelped at the push, probably because of the wounds, Tora wanted to punch the cops and save Yomi, but his legs just felt like jelly at the moment. The spectators began walking away as the cars drove away. Tora stood there, with horrified eyes as he saw Yomi turn back through the back car window, smiling to him. In a second, she was gone in the shadows. That was the last time he ever saw her. His book bag dropped on the ground, still in a state of shock. Slowly, he limped towards the wall Yomi had been seen spraying on. His eyes grew wet when he saw was written. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TORA" and next to it was a tiger with skates on, holding a stereo. She did it for him. She got caught because of him. He would never see her again because of him.

"Happy birthday, Tora!" His parents and sister sang to him as he blew out candles on his birthday cake. Ever since he got home, he never had a trace of smile on his face, his eyes hollow. His family noticed that, and tried to cheer him up. Nothing worked, and they watched in their peripheral vision to see him at least have a bit of happiness or emotion in his eyes. Not even a trace as he took a bite of the dessert. He swallowed with no reaction. His parents exchanged worried glances.

'Hey, even if I don't become a rudie, at least teach me some tricks, you old hag!'

'Old hag? Have you no respect for elders?'

'C'mon, where's the harm in that? Just teach me!'

'Oh god, wait 'till you're a teenager, then ask your parents or something! I'm not a teacher!'

"Tora?" his sister asked with innocence, "what's wrong?" Tears were flooding down her brother's cheeks non-stop as he put down his spoon. He sobbed and tried to stop, but his tears were like waterfalls.

"Erm, does the cake taste that bad?" his father asked, a bit more worried than before.

"No," he replied, wiping his eyes, "It tastes really good. I'm lucky that I can eat good food like this." He sobbed, "I'm glad I have a good life like this, I really am." He tried to stop crying and excused himself and locked himself inside his room. Nobody had the nerve to disturb him for a while.

There he was, lying on bed hugging a pillow with now dried red eyes. He wished for something when he blew out the candles. He wished that Yomi would just jump out and laugh at him, and the family would laugh, too, saying it was all set up as a birthday joke for him. Wishing that Yomi would be laughing at his crying face and tell him that rudies don't cry. He waited for minutes, nothing of that sort came out, not even a smile. That's when he heard a knock on the door.

"Tora? Are you awake?" Of course, it was his mother that had interrupted his silence. The boy rose and sat on the edge of his bed. He knew what he was going to do.

"Yes." He said in the most formal tone ever.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." His mother opened the door slowly and closed it shut as she stood by his desk. Next to a picture of him and his family. His mother had her police uniform on, and his father let his sister wear his oversized doctor coat. Tora was smiling like always in the photo.

"Why are you so formal today?" she attempted to make a joke, trying to make him laugh, but her son's face was set with a determined expression.

"Mom." He said in the most serious tone. She turned stern, too, looking at her son.

"I know that voice and expression, you're going to ask something impossible." She crossed her arms and stared back, "Well, it's still your birthday, what is it?"

"I'm going to become a rudie." A slap was immediately greeted to his face the moment the word 'rudie' escaped his mouth. He turned back to his mom, unflinching with red on his cheek. Mrs. Curtis was not the slightest bit happy.

"No." she said immediately. But the look of determination on Tora's eyes didn't fade away, as in matter of fact, they were rather more determined.

"Mom." He began, "You told me when I was little that I should always to the right thing, no matter what, and I'm still following that rule. I would never do the wrong thing, and you know it."

"Now hold on a second, do you know how selfish you are? Spouting such nons-"

"I saw a friend of mine shot in her legs and taken away just today." His mother flinched with horror on her face, the same her son made hours ago.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes." He nodded, "I've been seeing a rudie for more than a year now. And as you can see, I'm still alive today. She told me not to become like her. Not to see her as a role model. Follow your footsteps. Just like how you taught me, she's no different from us, all rudies are human as well."

"Maybe so, but they're still criminals, do you know how mortifying it would be if my son became a-"

"Mother, I know that to you this isn't right." He shook his head. "But I will do what I choose to do. The choice I'm making is really selfish, and I acknowledge that. I know how hard you and dad work to give us food and a house. I really know how lucky I am to live a boring and normal life, but if I just let this slide and do nothing, won't I just be like everybody else? What's the point of being a slave forever?" His mother showed pain in her face. "Mom, I love you and dad and my sister, Oriko a lot, I really do, but I can't sit around and let everything past by me everyday like I'm useless. I'll become the one thing you hate very much, but something I admired very much, and that's a rudie. I'll reset the rules of this place, my home and prevent deaths like Yomi from ever happening ever again. I want to save others. I will become a rudie, and there's nothing you can do about it until you shoot my legs with a gun."

There was a long moment of silence between the two. And Tora could see pain in his mother's eyes. But she closed her eyes and thought about it. She placed her hands on his shoulders and waited a very long time before responding.

"You'll do the right thing, right? You won't mess up?" she asked, her eyes a bit wet.

Tora nodded determinedly. His eyes burning. She sighed and put her forehead on his before she left the room and came back with a bag full of things he didn't know at the time, she threw them on his bed.

"Those were your father's skates and supplies before the idea of rudies were made, he's giving it to you." She looked at her son with piercing eyes, "from today onwards, you're kicked out of the house, and will now be a shooting target for me." She walked out and shut the door, "Make sure you leave by tomorrow."

Tora clutched the bag, and he knew it, just by instinct, that his mother was outside his door, crying. He walked to his desk and took his photo of his family and put it in his bag. Then he walked to the door and whispered, "Thank you, mother." His mother heard and listened as his room's window was opened, and he was gone.

* * *

"Haha." Combo laughed as he laid back on the couch with his hands behind his head after her set his stereo down on the table next to the record player. "Honestly, I was so immature back then, I think I might've been a lot more different if I just stayed put, but I'm glad I'm a rudie now. Yomi's combos were always the best, so I decided the next day, 'I'm gonna be Combo!' Pretty stupid of me, huh?"

The three rudies stared at him with odd faces. Rhyth had her face all wet with mucus down her mouth, which was wide open, yoyo stood up and sat behind the couch, saying 'I need a minute.' And Gum, she just had a unmovable expression on her face. Combo just didn't understand any of this. After a moment, they began questioning.

"So… you became a rudie for Yomi?" Rhyth sobbed.

Combo nodded, "Got that right, kid." He looked at his hand, "I hated how the government treated rudies, like they were pests when they were the ones that forced them to appear. Rebels only appeared since Rokkaku Gouji came in the picture." He slammed the table with his fist, "That idiot! Who made _him_ the god damn mayor?!"

Rhyth sadly clutched her legs in the fetus position, thinking about how others had it much harder than her.

Yoyo shook his head, "I may be a rudie and all, but I really don't get this Rokkaku Gouji stuff." He looked up, " Like, how did this all start? There's a lot of things I don't get at all."

Gum looked at him, "Such as?"

The boy thought for a moment, "Well, this is coming from a newbie… but…" He stared determinedly at his comrades, "I can't help but think that this was all planned, yo."

"What?" The three asked at the same time.

"Errr… well.." yoyo stuttered, "I think that the rudies thing starting immediately after the new mayor came into the picture is too much of a coincidence, yo. He can easily wipe them out if he had smarter captains, but for the few years so far, he chose to do nothing about us, kinda weird, don'tcha think?"

Gum scratched her chin, "Well… I guess you got a point there?"

"Not to mention where the spray cans came from", Yoyo continued on, "Who was the first to discover it? Who made the whole concept of us skaters? Who even created these cans, which could only be visible to certain eyes? I hate not knowing, yo."

Silence.

"Oh! Erm, sorry, this was supposed to be a happy subject, and I kind of-" Yoyo stuttered.

"Don't be," Rhyth said, smiling gently like always, "Maybe we can ask Beat when he's back from his long break."

Gum snorted, "Why are you so faithful to him?" She stretched, "I say we choose a new leader."

Combo laughed, "Aw, come on, kid. Just be more patient with him, then maybe we could know more about him."

Yoyo sweated nervously whenever Beat's name came up now. It wasn't really because he was angry at him. It was more of… fear, and he still haven't told the others about how Beat knocked out the jammer when he was taken in midair. He mimicked Rhyth and sat in the fetus position.

"That's the thing, we really know nothing about him, yo."

"Wow! Yoyo, you're really on track today!" Rhyth laughed.

"Well," Gum began, "We know he's a rotten guy with a bad mouth," She counted with her fingers while naming each description, "he's an otaku, probably one of those creepy ones, he's a freaking ninja, and he has a somewhat odd power of fast regeneration. Actually, yoyo, you're right, this guy's a complete freak!"

"Fast… regeneration power?" Combo asked, confused.

"Oh, right." Rhyth said, "Combo wasn't here that time."

"What time?" Combo asked.

"Well, you see… it all started out when Beat saved me from my first encounter with the poison jam…" Yoyo explained all the information and things Beat had done- from saving yoyo to the ambush with Hayashi. Gum would blurt out some additional information with some parts, particularly unfavorable things of their strange leader.

"Huh," the large teenager stated, rubbing his chin, "You guys had quite the adventure." Then he glanced at the others, "and sorry for thinking you guys were poison jam." He quickly added. "But… you said that the wound looked pretty dang serious?"

"I'm sure Yoyo would've peed his pants and fainted if he had that." Rhyth teased. Yoyo turned red.

"Y-yo, t-that's not true!" He turned more red, "Not cool, y-yo!" The blue haired girl laughed.

Combo smiled, but still was thinking, "But, are you guys sure? 'cause I'm pretty sure that ain't possible unless you're some vampire or a homunculus from fullmetal alchemist."

"Am I surrounded by otakus here?" Gum asked.

"How'd we even get on to this subject?" Rhyth asked, "I'd rather get to know everyone more!"

Gum smirked, "You mean you want to know more about Yoyo the bean sprout next to you, right?" Yoyo's face turned as red as Beat's hair. Rhyth blushed a little and gave a slight protest.

"Haha!" The largest member laughed, "I guess that's really somethin'! You guys are sure exciting!" He smiled at Rhyth, "why don't you go and tell us your story to rudieship?"

"Eh?" Rhyth looked back at him with innocent kaleidoscope eyes. "Me?" Everyone nodded in approval, "W-well…" She looked at the others, "Since Gum and Yoyo already know the story," she smiled, "I might as well sum it all up, right?" The others sat forward to listen.

"I lived in a large building in one of the more quiet areas in Chuo street. As arrogant and narcissistic as it sounds, my family was quite the wealthy type. My parents were actually friends with the mayor himself, and I believe they funded the task force, but that's not all that important. They had pretty good status, then I came into the picture. As soon as I turned 5, they started to make me work to gain popularity and money, I guess? They made me do modeling, commercials, and other kinds of stuff. I really hated that. I went to a private school, but I didn't have a lot of friends, just a few, all girls. I hated the boys in all my schools, they were… erm… creepy, because of the jobs I did for magazines. Soon, it seemed like everyone around me became fake and all of the sudden wanted to be besties with me, I didn't exactly like that either. Then, when I became 16, which was two months ago, they introduced me to this fat 60 year old man. He acted all familiar with me and made me feel really uncomfortable, I asked my parents who he was. Apparently, they made me engaged to that guy without even asking me, though it wouldn't even had been any different. They had everything prepared, the money deal, the wedding, even the stupid rings. Then it was finally judgment day, I had to marry that guy, so I ditched the wedding and ran off to become a rudie." Rhyth scratched her head awkwardly, "unfortunately, my parents wanted that guy's money bad, so they got some cops to look for me and found me a few days later." Then she smiled really big, "Then, Yoyo, Beat and Gum saved me from that hell hole!"

"Jeez," Gum sighed, "You sure had it a bit rough. I would have gone crazy." Rhyth laughed a bit.

Yoyo pouted, "Honestly! It pisses me off so much when parents are blinded with money, too much to care for their kid's feelings."

"Oh come on, yoyo." Gum smirked, "You know the real reason you're mad is 'cause Rhyth's engaged because of them."

Yoyo had nothing to say to that this time and kept quiet. Combo looked at Rhyth, "Aren't you afraid they might be able to track you down?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope."

"Why?"

"cause," she looked at her companions, "I know there are friends here to protect me."

"You keep saying friends, but I prefer the term temporary teammates."

"Hm?" All three members turned to look at the source of the voice.

"I apologize, did I take too long?" Beat stood by the staircase, holding onto one of the railings. "You guys look rather comfortable."

Gum sprang up from her couch and pointed at the redhead "'Sorry' doesn't cut for the hours you spent getting fresh air while we were starving, you stupid Tokyo-to virgin!" Gum screamed at the boy who had appeared suddenly. He looked at her.

"Stop calling me that, you succubus."

"You forever loner!"

"Tsundere."

"I-I'm no tsundere, you creep!" She blushed and was about to throw her skate at him, but the others stopped her. He hid a smirk as he turned away. But then he turned back.

"Ah, I almost forgot, here." He threw some snacks at yoyo, who caught them. He turned and walked down the stairs, "I'm sorry for snacks instead of something that might suit yourselves better, but please deal with this for the night."

Rhyth and yoyo ran to the edge of the top platform, "Wait! Where do we sleep?"

Beat turned around once again, "For today, and just today, please make yourselves comfortable wherever, let it be couches or the floor, I don't care, I'll get you sleeping places tomorrow, I'm gonna take a shower, and you should too later, blonde, to get that tracing device off." He skated away slowly again.

The blonde clenched her hands into a fist, and slammed the railing, "ARGH! HE MAKES ME SO MAD!"

"Why?" The three asked in unison.

"BECAUSE HE'S HIMSELF!"

* * *

The boy who just went up to his companions with his regular face opened the door to his rather small bedroom. The perfectly fine face he had turned into a horrified one. He shut the door, allowing barely any light in his room and hid under his blankets without even kicking his skates off. He stayed there, covering his spiky headphones to hear no sound, whimpering in his bed like a child afraid of thunderstorms. His body shivered as if it was Antarctica in his room.

"YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!" He turned to his legs underneath the blankets, he saw black swirls forming faces of desperate and people full of despair.

"Mom!"  
"Just die!"  
"Save my child!"  
"HELP ME!"

The red haired boy covered his eyes shut and buried his head in the mattress to not look at anything, trying to make himself small as possible, shivering with fear.

"Why don't you disappear?"  
"Have you seen my mother?"  
"My daddy's still in that house!"  
"Leave me alone!"

"STOP IT!" He screamed in a coarse voice, using his pillow to cover his head, lying on his side, with his head rested on his knees. "Please… leave me alone…" he opened his eyes. The black figures were still there, grabbing his legs and arms, with crying faces, screaming for help, including the monster he had just met an hour ago. He tried not to cry, and didn't, and buried his hands on his face.

"Somebody… anybody...help me…" he whispered.

* * *

Rhyth took the liberty of one of the couches with Gum, and yoyo decided to take the other. Combo was forced to sleep on either the cold checkered floor or the bath tub downstairs, so he chose the obvious choice. Beat was nowhere to be seen. By the time they ate they were too tired after talking and skating for hours, so they just made quick bets and got their sleeping positions. The person who lost was obviously clear.

"Oh dear…" Gum got up from next to Rhyth, who seemed to be sleeping away. The blonde looked around at the darkness of the garage. It was quite odd how this base was roofless, and passing helicopters never noticed this place. "Where on earth is that idiot?" she whispered, she got off the couch and grabbed her skates. She walked down the stairs, trying not to wake the others up. Something had been bothering her deeply about their leader. Gum had noticed it when Beat was walking away after he gave them snacks and pissed them off. He was limping.

'But he couldn't have been in a fight' the girl rolled along on her skates quietly around the garage, thinking. After all, it was impossible for her to sleep with so much concern on her mind, and she needed to move to get her mind thinking. 'Yoyo was right in some points' she thought, skating around, 'We know nothing about this creep. As much as I hate to admit it, he's not a bad guy… but why was he limping?' she kept rolling on for several minutes, but stopped when she heard a crack.

"Hm?" she froze in her tracks, hoping it was a crow or something. Nope.

A spray can swung by her face, she stepped back according to reflexes. If it weren't for her fast reaction, the spray can would've brained her. When Gum looked up and refocused her vision, she could make out the face of Beat and the outline of his spiky headphones in the darkness.

"Oh, it's just you." He walked away, still holding the can.

"That's all you have to s-?!" She screamed. The boy covered her mouth, and pointed to the other members, whom were sleeping. "Sowwy." She mumbled, with her mouth covered.

They skated along, "Why are you up this late?" she asked, a bit worried. She was a bit afraid of the answer, and was a bit afraid because of the dark atmosphere in the air. She never got up at night and walked along with a person she hated before. The other rudie saw the worried look on her face, and stopped.

"What?" he held up his spray can, "did you think I was planning to spray all of you guys or kill you with a concealed knife or something?"

"Wahh!" She jumped at his sudden remark. "O-of course not, you otaku!"

Beat laughed, "You're crazy." The two continued skating around.

"Why are you up this late, as well?" he asked. She glanced up from her thoughts.

"Hm?" she turned away, "I-it's none of your concern."

"I see." He replied, "I am in no position to criticize you, but if I may, might I ask that you don't walk around at night with a concealed reason? It's quite suspicious."

She pouted, "Why so formal? You act as if you're so distant."

"Are you implying that I am close to any of you?" he said, glancing at Gum for a split second under his goggles.

"Well… no, I guess you aren't…" She changed the subject, "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Why are you up?"

"It is none of your concern."

"Oh? Aren't you quite the hypocrite, Tokyo-to virgin?" she teased.

Beat turned his head to her while skating, with a raised eyebrow, "Are you implying something, miss. Thousand-timer?"

"Haha, maybe." She replied. They walked along in silence for a moment, "if you tell me why you're up, I'll suppose I'll tell you."

"Trying to strike a deal, hm?"

Gum shrugged, "What can I say? So, we got one or not?" she smirked back with a smug look, "Well, are you gonna tell me or not?"

Beat stopped, and Gum followed. He pointed up, and she looked to see the indicated location.

"I'll tell you at the top, we should go someplace where the others are not disturbed." He whispered, beginning climbing a ladder. She never noticed there was one there at all. After several seconds, the female realized it led up to a roof, a roof of a tall building as in matter of fact. She wondered why there were so many houses stacked in the garage. The two sat by the edge, admiring the view of the base, including the sleeping residents.

"You first."

"What?" Gum asked, startled at first.

"Why are you up this late, we made a deal didn't we, cat burglar?" he teased.

She replied with a raised eyebrow and her famous smirk. "Getting a bit informal, huh, otaku?" he didn't say anything and turned to the garage. "Why don't you go first?"

"Nope, you first."

"I insist."

"Ladies first."

"Tch, bet you'll only use that phrase in this situation." She sighed. "I guess you could just say… I got a bit on my mind and needed some exercise to keep my mind thinking, that's all." She turned to him. He looked doubtful.

"What?" she asked. He inspected her closely in the face, with his goggles on. After a few moments, he replied.

"Liar."

"What? How'd you- I mean, what're you talking about?"

"You're lying, miss. Cat burglar." He answered, "Were you trying to steal and run from the other guys?" She turned red.

"Hey! Why would I lie?" She pouted and looked away. He put his arms behind his head and laughed. Surprised a bit, she turned back.

He smiled, "Oh well, I suppose if you don't want me to poke into your business, I'll stay out, then." Her jaw dropped at this sight. He returned back with a surprised look, "W-what's wrong?" She pointed at him, with the same expression.

"Y-y-you can smile and laugh?" she asked, trembling. He realized why she was shocked, and turned back to his original, irritated state.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. "Besides, I can do whatever I like, it's not like I have to force myself to do these unnecessary movements." She smiled at him secretly, like she knew he wasn't all gloomy and always wearing an irritated face.

"Why are you up?" Gum asked again.

"I'm simply patrolling." He answered rather quickly, "I don't sleep much at night, so I simply walk around at night to see if anything's wrong. Especially if I know there people OTHER than me in my house." He emphasized on 'other', making Gum frown at him, "I find it better and more reassuring, better safe than sorry in my opinion." The female teenager didn't know what to think of this guy anymore.

'This guy's that paranoid?' she thought, 'Does he hate us THAT much?'

"So… that's it?" Gum asked. "Nothing amazing or anything, just patrolling?"

He looked back at her. "What were you expecting? Me sneaking out and taking out cops everywhere I go and bring down tanks and spray helicopters and jump off of them and walk away with badassery while it explodes behind me? Or go to Hayashi and Onishima and defeat them with rainbow paint and release all the rudies into the city? Or perhaps search for burglars excluding you or criminals and defeat them in the name of justice and find some beaten up rudies and take them by the hand and walk into the rising sun while skating back to the garage? Or take down all the other gangs in one night and take them here to interrogate them or something amazing like that? What were you expecting? I want to know."

The other member looked away, 'Actually, I was expecting something along the lines of that.'

"No, nothing really."

He took off his goggles and rub them, "I won't invade your privacy, if you don't really want to tell me your thoughts."

Silence.

"But, I am interested as to why you're still in this meaningless group." He continued. "I swore that you said that it was just those two that wanted to join."

She pouted, "W-well, I just stayed to look after them." She lied, "Unlike you, I-I want to be with those guys, even for a bit."

"Oh, is that so?"

'God, this creep reads me like a book.' She thought, sweating a little bit. The blonde teenager looked down and took off her helmet, rubbing the top to make it shinier, and also to feel less awkward. The redhead stared at her head gear with his always still cold eyes, looking irritated as always. They just sat there like that, while Gum was using her thick blue and orange wristband to clean her cap. Neither moved much, especially the redhead, just watching like an owl.

"Do you trust me?" He broke the silence. Gum was so startled the helmet fell out of her lap and would have fell off the building if Beat hadn't caught it in time and tossed it on her head. She held it for awhile, still surprised from the sudden remark.

"H-huh? What?" she asked, even though she knew what he asked. The red haired teen just stared at her, which made her uncomfortable. The blonde looked back at her lap.

She smiled teasingly and looked back at Beat, "That would be an invasion of privacy, Mr. crazy red head delinquent, and I won't tell you until you do a victory dance and sleep to cure your insanity."

He didn't reply to that, just looked at the garage, as if he was expecting such response. Gum, on the other hand, was feeling a bit weird for giving such a lame response. She thought of better comments or replies she could've made, but definitely not tell the truth, she showed a great aura of depression. The leader noticed, and made no other remarks but just sigh and stand up on the edge of the roof, letting wind blow from behind him.

"I just hope you know that your mother loved you very much." He put on his goggles. She stared at him. Then out of nowhere, Beat started doing a few short dances and ended it with a spin and a pose, he laughed naturally. Gum had no clue what she saw, but her face turned red and she couldn't help but stretch a smile across her whole face, he actually forced himself to do a victory dance to cheer her up. Beat automatically put one hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his head with another.

"Actually, you're right, 1000-timer, I am a bit crazy as of now." He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Man, talking to you at night and listening to you runts for the past days must've made me go nuts," he lide. Gum raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Mhm. Right." She said sarcastically.

He looked at her with gentler eyes under his goggles, which unfortunately, she did not catch since it was near impossible to see beneath them.

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he walked away to the ladder, "I'll take up your advice and sleep on the roof to let the air cool my head." She watched as he climbed down the ladder, seeing that he had an expression that shouted 'Oh my goodness, I want to kill myself.' When she was sure her leader was gone, she laughed out loud, holding her stomach. Even Rhyth's earlier remark of wanting to make victory dances was nothing compared to the sight she just witnessed. Gum felt tears on the corners of her eyes and she wiped them off, still giggling. 'I'll have to make sure to keep that memory forever.' She smiled at the birds on the telephone lines that were watching them. The lone blonde took off her helmet and let the wind blow from behind her.

She knew, from the very beginning when she first met him, when he tackled the jammer for her, she knew he wasn't all bad. The rudie never wanted to admit it, ever, but there wasn't much of a choice. As much as she hated to consider him one, he was indeed human.

"I just hope you know that your mother loved you very much." She chuckled at his remark. 'That rhino can understand things pretty well for a reckless redhead, huh?' The teenager had forgotten to ask him of his past. She sighed and looked up. Most of the clouds blocked the moon, unfortunately. Gum felt a tug at the corner of her lips. She couldn't really describe this feeling. Maybe a new friend? A new rival? Hope?

She smirked and leaned forward towards to garage. Hope. She had thought she lost that long ago. The girl closed her eyes. There was hope in her. There was also a small light of hope in the delinquent as well.

_A small light of hope that shouldn't have been there._

* * *

Rubbing her own neck, she tried to fall asleep on the couch again, next to a supposedly sleeping Rhyth. The blonde smiled secretly because she could feel the presence of Beat hiding in the shadows next to the record table, in the shadow.

"I know you're there, creep." She whispered.

"Just taking your dumb advice, stupid blonde."

"Reckless rhino." She pouted with her head on the armrest. She kept her eyes closed, "Go to sleep."

"I can't, my energy as of now is over 9000."

Gum tried to keep it in, but she made a sound that was a mix of a snort and laughter. She shivered with laughter. "New nickname. Goodnight, Vegeta."

"Eh? Not a bad dragonball-Z fan you are there."

"Shut it creepy otaku." She whispered back. "Or amuse yourself with armpit farts or something, leave me alone let me sleep."

Suddenly she heard a squeaky noise from his direction.

"Bet you can't do it, elegant princess." He teased. She smiled, it was on. Gum did one of her own and giggled. Beat gladly returned with a few more.

"Honestly, yo? I thought you guys were all mature, too!" And a different armpit fart was heard from the other couch.

Gum sat up and looked in Yoyo's direction (it wasn't possible to see well, obviously because of the night). "You're awake?" she blushed very hard. How much of an embarrassment it would be if he and Rhyth knew that their mature "teacher" was up in the middle of the night doing armpit farts with her nemisis.

"You're horrible at this, yoyo." Beat commented.

"That's not nice, Beat!" Rhyth's small and gentle voice came from next to Gum. "You could atleast critique it." Then she giggled and added on to their battle of armpit farts.

"N-not you, too, Rhyth!" Gum flushed.

"What?" Rhyth shrugged, "It's fun, and it's not like we're actually farting!" she laughed and she and yoyo added a few more disturbing sounding noises in the air. Gum wished that it wasn't so dark so she could see the others expressions right at the moment. But she really hoped that Combo wouldn't wake up.

"Oh please?" A voice came from the bath tub below. "You call those armpit farts?" Of course. He just had to add one more to the list, which echoed throughout the garage. Yoyo and Rhyth bursted out in laughter in their couches. Gum could feel her whole face rendered red as Beat's hair.

"You guys are immature." Beat said in a cold voice.

"You started it!" Combo laughed from below. "Yours suck as well, you know?"

Beat snorted, "Oh please, do you guys even armpit fart?" Gum smiled tenderly to herself secretly in the dark as the garage was filled with everyone's own combination of sounds from their arms, echoing through the whole garage. She couldn't stay mad after this, and just had to join in.

'Maybe... _just_ maybe... being with this guy won't be that bad.'

* * *

_Dear Big sister_  
_Do you remember the days?_  
_When all we did was run around and play?_  
_When we did not have to steal to eat?_  
_When we didn't have angered people chase us?_

_I'm sorry dear sister, it's all my fault_  
_I blinded us with false hope_  
_There is nothing we can do now_  
_I am guilty for all._

_Dear little brother,_  
_please don't cry_  
_You're not the only one to blame_  
_My ignorance set this paradox in motion_

_The only thing we can do_  
_is simply face the truth._  
_There is something we can do_  
_To reach the past we seek_  
_Where mother would stand by the door_  
_and smile to us just like before._

_"I'm sorry, gum. This ended up like this because of me.  
I'll definitely turn back time to save you.  
I'll save you from your death and give us a happy ending, for sure!_

_Gum… my… one and only friend.  
… If, if it's for you.  
I have no objections to be trapped in this endless riddle of time forever!"_

* * *

Author's note: Yay! A new chapter, haha… Guess I'll explain some things here.

-The over 9000 joke was obviously used from Dragonball-Z, as I'm sure some of you know.  
-The "small hope of light that shouldn't have been there" is a line from the song black rock shooter, which Gum had picked up when she listened to Beat's headphones in chapter 2-3.  
-The poem at the ending was made by me as part of a deviantart picture of mine, titled 'old days'. It was scrapped, since I was not satisfied with the overall product of the artwork, but the poem itself is for this story.  
-The poem and the dialog at the end may in fact come in handy *hint hint* and it may have something to do with the intro of the previous chapter *hint hint*  
-Tora means tiger in Japanese, if I'm correct.  
-Homunculus is a supposedly immortal created human in the anime 'Fullmetal alchemist' and 'Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood', they have excellent regeneration powers.  
-The fuzzy scene at the beginning and the scene where the boy (maybe beat *hint hint*) thrashes seeing 'spirits' will be explained later on, so please remain confused for the time being! ^_^/

I hope you liked it, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. 4AM nonsense

"_Hey… earth to Corn-head…."  
_Silence.  
_"C'mon Corn…. Our Ragnarok hero ain't gonna look after himself…"  
_Silence.

"Corn! God damn it, wake up! It's 4 for the love of internet!" A slap or a few greeted the sleeping blonde at full speed on his face. Mumbling and cursing under his breath, he squinted and focused on the little girl who was in front of him.

"I-it's….four?" he mumbled, still half of him in dreamy land as he sat up from his bed. Grabbing (or trying to) for his alarm clock, he scratched his bed hair. "Sorry Lightning, but I'm allergic to bullsh-" His eyes opened wide.

"You better get up quick!" the white haired youth said, walking away to the staircase. "Our little Ragnarok and his group of silly willies are heading out and causing trouble!" At this, the blonde leapt from his bed, not even caring about his lightning-struck looking bed hair and massive pool of drool on his pillow. He practically flew down the stairs, shirtless and with just shorts. Then again, having a shirt wasn't exactly the number one thing on his priority list as of now.

"Damn it, Light! This is why we can't have nice things!" he screamed, running to the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Heck, I tried, but you slept like you were that blonde girl from sleeping beauty!" she replied casually from the kitchen, eating a sandwich as if a half naked teenager flew down her stairs everyday and yelled at her from the bathroom. "'Cept your breath wasn't all beauty-like."

The blonde ran like the souls of Dash, Sonic the hedgehog and the Flash were all mixed in his body and crashed into the refrigerator jumped up a second later, resurrecting from the pile of paper towel mess he made, and made a quick snack to eat.

The little twelve year old girl watched him, "Dang." She said, "I knew you always 'gotta go fast', but there ain't a reason to go _that _fast." She spoke with a mouthful of her own meal.

"Heck!" he started, pouring milk on the table, missing the cereal in the bowl by a waterfall, "Why'd you let me oversleep? You could've woke me up much earlier!" He slammed the refrigerator door shut as Lightning shrugged casually, continuing her little meal. "Now it's four PM and Beat's making trouble as you stated and you're laughing and it's probably sunset by now-" he opened his window curtains, intending to show the younger one the outside scenery of the afternoon. Instead, pitch black darkness greeted him. He swore he heard owls outside.

He stared, dumbfounded, until he slowly realized what happened. He spun to turn to Lightning, who was standing by the doorway. Snorting and giggling all over. She had reset all the clocks in the house to 12 hours later, and closed all the curtains to make it seem like it was still bright outside.

"Ha…haha… every… d-damn time, Corn…." She clutched her stomach, doubling over in laughter, tears on the corners of her turquoise eyes. Corn was not as amused.

"You think this is a game, Lightning?" he asked in the _I'm-older-than-you-so-when-I-try-to-reprimand-you- you-have-to-obey _voice. "Do you think this a freaking game?" This only resulted with more merry laughing. Until she opened her eyes and found out that Corn had a pan in one hand.

"You're dead, punk!" he screamed, running towards her. She shrieked like a small animal about to be devoured and ran like the wind up the stairs, to the attic, down to the bathroom, down to the basement, up to the kitchen again, out the back door to her yard, ran around in circles, and repeated the cycle all over again, with an angry half naked blonde with bed hair chasing after her with a pan. Her house was full of her screams and the teenager's death threats. This went on for about an hour. Until the back of the pan greeted the back of her head at full speed and knocked the stars out of her.

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry that this chapter is much more shorter than usual! This was originally going to be with chapter 8, but it was… rather long, so I'm splitting this part from the rest of chapter 8 (:

I hope this will suffice for now~


End file.
